Canción de la perdición
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: En el viento se escucha una canción y los límites de lo real se vuelven confusos. El aire está repleto del mortal olor de dulces y flores. dispuesto a cambios
1. Arthur y el mundo de Fantasía

**Fandom**: Hetalia  
**Resumen**: En el viento se escucha una canción y los límites de lo real se vuelven confusos. El aire está repleto del mortal olor de dulces y flores.  
**Beta: **Hagobi Riench** ¡Mil gracias por el beteo Haga! ^^**  
**Advertencias**: Semi AU, ¿BL?, insultos, ¿violencia?  
**Notas**: La serie no es mía sino de Himaruya. Es la segunda vez que publico una historia de varios capítulos sin tenerla terminada, así que pido sean pacientes en lo de esperar actualizaciones. Hay una constante aparición de las Islas Británicas, a continuación les dejo sus nombres (dados por mí, nada oficial): Escocia = Ian, Gales = Oliver, Irlanda = Cian, Irlanda del Norte = Liam. Titania es el nombre de la reina de las hadas.

* * *

  
Eran las diez de la mañana de un día viernes, el clima estaba húmedo y frío como de costumbre, con probabilidades de lluvia y fuertes tormentas; el cielo estaba de un color gris oscuro, al igual que las nubes, muy de vez en cuando se dejaban entrever destellos blancos de luz en el cielo, junto al ensordecedor sonido de truenos, haciendo estremecer al hombre rubio que caminaba a toda prisa por una de las altamente abarrotadas calles de Manchester. El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero todavía no se veía obligado a buscar refugio en alguna tienda comercial.

—Al menos todavía no hay neblina —murmuró el rubio, ajustándose la bufanda color café y la gabardina de la misma tonalidad, sólo que un poco más oscura. Llevaba botas negras y las manos enguantadas ocultas bajo los brazos, para brindarles una mayor proporción de calor—. Al llegar a casa, ¿qué les parece una buena taza de té y algunos scones? —preguntó en voz baja a una de las hadas que flotaba cerca de su cabeza; tenía otras más sentadas sobre su nuca y hombros.

—Sí, sí, sería esplendido —respondieron a coro las hadas.

Siguió caminando por algunos minutos, poco a poco las calles principales de la ciudad quedaban atrás, y casas antiguas y abandonadas se alzaban imponentes a la vista. Habían varias personas junto a botes de basura que utilizaban como fogatas gigantes para calentarse las manos del inclemente clima. Entre más caminaba peor aspecto tenían las calles, paredes y callejones a su alrededor, y las caras de las personas se iban oscureciendo más, mostrándose más peligrosas, lo oscuro del día sólo hacía la situación más intimidante.

Se detuvo frente a una casa casi derrumbada, las paredes estaban descoloradas y poco quedaba del azul pastel que tuvo en un día, la cerca estaba caída y el jardín lleno de maleza, el césped crecía y se enrollaba en lo que debía haber sido banqueta. El hombre se detuvo, aspirando el olor extraño, era una mezcla entre el humo de las fabricas y antigüedad. La casa tenía las ventanas rotas, con las persianas semiabiertas, y la pintura blanca con la que estaban cubiertas se había votado en ciertas zonas.

—Ven, el lugar es perfecto, se cae a pedazos y no llama la atención. Además, sí lo reclamo como un lugar para mí, nadie podrá demolerlo —susurró, las hadas bajaron de su cuerpo para sobrevolar el lugar—. Pero sí quieren inspeccionarlo, adelante.

No esperaron otra indicación, volaron directamente sobre la casa, dejando una estela de polvos plateados a su paso. Unas sobrevolaban la parte trasera de la casa, donde sólo había un sótano de madera construido, había una cerca de unos cuatro metros, totalmente oxidada. Otras se aventuraron al interior de la casa, totalmente deshabitado, polvoriento con los muebles rotos, cristales y pedazos de cortinas caídas; las que fueron a la segunda planta encontraron a una niña sentada en una mecedora. Era pálida de cabello negro y ojos cafés claros. Les sonrió antes de comenzar a hacerles preguntas.

—¿Quiénes son?, hace muchos años que nadie viene aquí a visitarme.

Las hadas volaron a su alrededor, envolviéndola en el polvo plateado, la miraban minuciosamente, decidiendo si era o no un fantasma peligroso, al comprobar que no lo era, sonrieron antes de ponerse frente a la cara de la pequeña.

—Afuera, hay una persona que probablemente querrá conocerte —dijeron a coro, sobrevolando hasta la ventana.

La niña se asomó por la ventana un momento, alcanzando a distinguir la figura de un hombre joven y con cabello rubio.

—¿Están seguras de que quiere conocerme? No creo que pueda verme —murmuró afligida, nadie podía verla, y quienes lo habían hecho habían terminado lastimándose al tratar de salir de la casa, presas del miedo al ver un fantasma.

—Oh sí, él estará encantado de poder conocerte —respondió una de las hadas, antes de salir volando en busca del antes mencionado.

—Inglaterra, Inglaterra —dijo, tocando la nariz del país con cariño—. La casa es segura, nada pasará si entras. Pero no está deshabitada, hay un fantasma, una niña en una de las habitaciones. Seguro querrás conocerla —cantó el hada, tirando de una de las mangas del abrigo.

—¿Fue la niña que se asomó hace unos minutos, verdad? —el hada asintió, sin dejar de jalarlo. Estaba apunto de caminar en dirección a la casa cuando sintió una mano pesada sujetando su hombro derecho como si fuese una pinza de hierro, levantó la mirada para descubrir a un hombre alto, fornido y de facciones duras, su cabello era marrón y llevaba vestiduras viejas y rotas.

—Tú, rubio, ¿piensas entrar a esa casa embrujada? —le dijo con voz ronca y despreciativa, después, sonriendo agriamente dijo—. No cabe duda, los rubios son todos unos tontos cabezas de aire, si entras a esa casa seguro morirás —después lo soltó, alejándose de él como si le diese asco.

Inglaterra prefirió no hacer comentarios sobre lo ocurrido recién, tomó al hada en sus manos, antes de que matase al hombre que había osado tocarlo y se adentró en la casa. Subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras en forma de caracol, que se enroscaban hasta llegar a la segunda planta, los escalones estaban en malas condiciones, pero logró subir sin romperse nada. Al llegar al final de la escalera, la niña que había visto fugazmente por la ventana se encontraba ahí, dándole una sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Emma Bull, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hola Emma, mucho gusto —respondió, sonriéndole al ver como las hadas jugaban con ella, antes de volver a sentarse sobre su cabeza—. Mi nombre es… Arthur Kirkland.

La niña sonrió, devolviendo el saludo, antes de correr hacia su habitación seguida por el país, una vez dentro la puerta se cerró despacio, el mayor se mantuvo tranquilo al ver que sus hadas seguían tranquilas, danzando sobre su cabeza, mientras otras revoloteaban por la habitación. La niña no era peligrosa, de lo contrario, el ya hubiera desaparecido, protegido por sus criaturas.

—¿Son tuyas? —Preguntó, señalando a las hadas que tenía en la cabeza—. ¿Puedo llamarte Arthur?

—Se podría decir que de alguna manera lo son. Sí gustas hacerlo.

Pasó horas charlando con la pequeña, quien le contó que murió en un pequeño derrumbe, lo cual explicaba el mal estado de la casa. También le platicó que sus padres se habían mudado poco después y que poseía un hermano mayor muy parecido a él, el país sonrió ante el comentario. La niña le relató que muchos chicos entraban a su casa o lanzaban piedras, y cuando se asomaba para decirles que lo dejaran, salían corriendo, aterrados. Luego pasó a preguntarle cosas a él, sobre sus padres, si tenía hermanos o algún familiar, Arthur le contó todo lo que pudo, haciéndola reír con anécdotas alegres o llorar con tragicomedias.

—Me has contado muchas cosas Arthur, pero… tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué estabas aquí en primer lugar?

Llegado ese punto, la nación se sonrojó en sobre medida, tartamudeó un poco y las hadas comenzaron a reír.

—Bu-bu-bueno yo, estaba buscando una casa abandonada para esconde algo, y tu hogar lo había visto hace algún tiempo, por lo que me parecía el lugar perfecto —comenzó, colorándose más a medida que hablaba—. Pe-pero, ¡yo no sabía que era tu hogar! De haberlo sabido, hubiese buscado otro sitio. Fue muy grosero de mi parte —terminó, las mejillas le ardían debido al sonrojo, estaba demasiado avergonzado de no haber tomado en cuenta a los seres sobrenaturales que podían habitar la casa.

La niña comenzó a reír, imitando a las hadas, las luces parpadearon nuevamente debido a la energía que producía el fantasma, Arthur puso una cara ofendida, haciéndola reír aún más, hasta que logró calmarse por completo, quedando el cuarto nuevamente oscuro.

—Si quieres mi casa para algo, sólo debes pedirlo, y por tratarse de ti accederé a que guardes lo que desees —respondió, aunque lo miraba curiosa—. ¿Qué querías esconder?

Inglaterra abrió la gabardina, sintiendo el aire frío colándose por su cuerpo, de un bolsillo interior sacó un espejo ovalado, no era excesivamente grande, pero sobresalía del lugar en donde estaba guardado, el marco que tenía era de color cobre, y varias figuras entrelazadas, aunque no se podían distinguir las formas, ni donde comenzaba la una y terminaba la otra. La parte donde estaba el vidrio estaba cubierto por un pedazo de papel periódico, pegado al marco con cinta adhesiva, y el mango del espejo era totalmente liso.

—¿Un… espejo? —murmuró, mirándolo el objeto con fascinación—. ¿Por qué te desharías de un espejo?

Las hadas dejaron de bailar sobre la cabeza de Inglaterra, quien interiormente agradeció el gesto; ahora silenciosas y con ojos incómodos y recelosos observaban aquel objeto. La acción no pasó desapercibida para la niña, que empezó a sentirse intranquila, casi pareciendo asustada.

—¿Maldito?...

—No estoy seguro. Mis hermanos mayores lo compraron en una tienda de antigüedades, y me lo obsequiaron hace varios años, pero hace poco recibí la visita de una muy querida amiga que en cuanto vio el espejo me exigió deshacerme de el, sin embargo desconozco si fue por qué el objeto le resultaba ofensivo o alarmante —admitió, Titania simplemente le había pedido deshacerse del espejo con tal fervor que él accedió al momento, ignorando que el objeto en sí era un obsequio.

—Ellas no parecen confiar tampoco en el espejo —murmuró, viendo a las hadas, todas estaban posadas en Inglaterra, sin perder de vista el objeto que tenía en las manos.

Inglaterra estaba consiente de que las hadas y el resto de sus criaturas había mostrado un gran descontento cada que pasaban frente al espejo, que solía estar en su habitación. Ese comportamiento había comenzado desde hacía un año, y aunque realmente no creía que Irlanda del Norte lo odiara tanto como maldecirlo, si Titania lo pedía entonces el simplemente accedería sin cuestionarla.

—Lo sé, por eso accedí a deshacerme de él, y dada su desconfianza, pensaba esconderlo en algún lugar deshabitado, para que nadie pudiese encontrarlo. Así que no podría pedirte que me dejes esconderlo aquí, Emma, no me perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarte.

La niña sintió una profunda conmoción, desde que estaba muerta nadie la había tratado con la naturalidad y afecto con el que Arthur lo hacía, ni se había preocupado por si algo podía o no llegar a pasarle, como si todavía estuviese respirando. Ahora entendía porque aquellas pequeñas criaturas estaban tan apegadas a él, seguramente las trataba con el mismo cariño y cuidado que el que le había demostrado a ella, probablemente más.

—Lo haré, Arthur. Escóndelo aquí, por todo el barrio se ha corrido la voz de que ésta casa está embrujada, sólo los adolescentes se aventuran a entrar y no pasan más allá de la reja, si lo entierras en el jardín o el sótano de atrás, entonces yo cuidaré que nadie que no seas tú se lleve el espejo de aquí. Conmigo estará seguro, ¡además no pueden hacerme nada! —rió divertida, como si acabase de hacer una travesura, después miró al rubio con ojos más serios—. Si accedes, tengo una única condición para ti.

—Supongamos que accedo, y no estoy diciendo que voy a hacerlo, es sólo un caso hipotético, pero, ¿cuál sería la condición? —tener a las hadas tan tensas comenzaba a afectarlo, él mismo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y nunca le había gustado hacer tratos con seres que apenas conocía, era una lección que había aprendido desde muy pequeño. Nunca accedas a un trato con espíritus si no sabes que desean a cambio, menos si acabas de conocerlos.

—Me la he pasado tan bien contigo hoy, ¡que quisiera que te quedaras a jugar conmigo para siempre! —apenas pronunciadas esas palabras, Inglaterra se sintió palidecer, pero la niña rápidamente agregó, para su buena suerte—. Sin embargo, eso no es posible, así que al menos desearía que vinieras una vez a verme cada año, así sabré que no te has olvidado de mí.

—Si haces un trato con ella y no cumple su parte, no podremos protegerte Arthur —susurró una de sus hadas consternada.

Las hadas comenzaron a murmurar en un idioma muerto, Inglaterra las oía y se sentía nervioso e intranquilo. Por todas partes ellas lo acosaban con las mismas preguntas, "¿qué pasaría si te engaña y quiere retenerte aquí?", "¡no puedes aceptar algo de desconocidos!", "¡Arthur, Arthur!", se sentía mareado y perdido, como cuando era un niño pequeño. Estaba apunto de abandonarse al murmullo de las hadas, hasta que un gritó lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Las verdes praderas, inmensas e interminables, junto a los enormes árboles que se encontraban frente al río donde las hadas del agua danzaban y cantaban para él en su infancia desaparecieron de su mente, ahora veía con claridad la habitación derruida en la que se encontraba, y a su recién conocida amiga fantasma que gritaba aterrada, mientras veía que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco gracias a la magia de las hadas.

—¡No le haré daño! —gritó con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Sólo quería un amigo!, ¡Arthur, ayúdame!

Emma gritaba y lloraba, y las hadas que horas antes le había encantado con sus danzas y risas, ahora la aterrorizaban y atormentaban mientras reían. Inglaterra estaba nervioso, sabía bien que las hadas amaban tanto hacer travesuras como tomar venganza, pero la niña no había tratado de causarle ningún mal.

—¡Suéltenla, aún no hace nada! —gritó, todavía presa de la confusión.

—Estás cansado Arthur, cansado y confundido, ¿verdad? —una de sus hadas arrulló, mientras dejaba caer polvo dorado sobre él—. Nuestro pobre Arthur, tan cansado. Debes dormir un poco, cuando despiertes estarás en casa, a salvo —susurró.

Inglaterra sentía su cuerpo pesado y su mente somnolienta, viejos pasajes de su infancia golpeaban su cabeza, imágenes donde reía y danzaba en los bosques desiertos, o ayudaba a los druidas en los antiguos ritos a la naturaleza, pero había gritos, él no recordaba gritos en esas memorias tan felices.

—¡Arthur, ayúdame por favor! —los vidrios de las ventanas terminaron de romperse, manteniendo conciente a la nación—

Esa niña, ¿cómo se llamaba? Emma… sí, era Emma.

—Déjenla, no me obliguen a usar sus nombres, por favor —pidió, aunque sonaba más a una orden—. Si hubiese querido dañarme lo habría hecho antes, ¡así que paren de una vez!

Las hadas se miraron entre ellas y la magia cesó, Emma aterrada flotó hasta donde se encontraba Inglaterra, escondiéndose atrás de él, llorando. Jamás pensó que criaturas tan bellas pudiesen ser tan crueles, y Arthur parecía saber lo que pensaba, pues la miro con arrepentimiento.

—No las juzgues mal, ellas son encantadoras. Sólo pensaban protegerme —consoló, pasó su mano por la mejilla de la niña, la cual atravesó, y ella comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco—. Vendré a verte cada que pueda, pero no puedo prometerte que será cada año.

La niña asintió, olvidando el dolor pasado segundos antes, su cara volvía a estar radiante. Afuera la niebla comenzaba a propagarse por las calles de la ciudad, y Arthur sabía que era hora de volver a casa, las hadas seguían desconfiando del fantasma, por lo que se acercaron a la nación, haciendo que la niña retrocediera hasta estar a una distancia considerable.

—Entonces, yo protegeré ese espejo hasta que vengas a reclamarlo, te doy mi palabra.

—Nosotras esconderemos el espejo, así que cierra los ojos —dijeron las hadas a coro.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos, y las hadas quitaron el espejo de sus manos, haciéndolo transformarse en una vasija llena de conchas marinas, la vasija era de azul cobalto, con figuras de arcos y flechas en dorado en las partes laterales, tenía dos asas para sujetarla y la tapa era azul completamente. Las conchas marinas que se encontraban en el interior variaban desde el color blanco hasta un crema, pasado incluso por un rosa con franjas cafés.

Las hadas tomaron unos zapatos viejos y desgastados, donde escondieron la vasija, después, solo un pequeño grupo de ellas tomó el zapato y desapareció, las otras se quedaron a cuidar de Inglaterra y vigilar al fantasma; al cabo de varios minutos las hadas regresaron.

—Lo hemos escondido, y lo escondimos muy bien, y nadie podrá encontrarlo sin nuestra ayuda.

—Debo regresar, seguramente esos inútiles de mis hermanos ya comenzaron a tratar de vender mis cosas o algo parecido —dijo, mirando a la niña, quien sonrió comprendido.

—Nos veremos en un año, no lo olvides Arthur Kirkland.

Hizo el recorrido hasta la entrada, observando el gris del cielo, no había aclarado en lo absoluto, miró su reloj de pulsea y marcaba las siete con quince, gruñó por lo bajo, se había perdido la hora del té, pero se consoló con el pensamiento de que al menos el espejo ya estaba oculto. Volvió a ajustarse la chaqueta y bufanda, las hadas se mantuvieron cerca de él para darle calor, pero sus cuerpos estaban fríos.

—Será mejor darnos prisa, si no salimos de Manchester antes de que la niebla caiga, probablemente no saldremos hasta la mañana siguiente, y no se me apetece pasar la noche fuera de Londres —murmuró, antes de comenzar a correr por las calles casi desiertas.

—Arthur, date prisa, ese hombre viene siguiéndote —apuraron sus hadas.

Corrió con más fuerza, por naturaleza era de pies ligeros, algo que debía agradecer a sus hermanos, pues que constantemente lo persiguieran para molestarlo al fin servía de algo. Podía correr casi tan rápido como Italia cuando sus instintos de supervivencia se lo indicaban, como en ese momento. Escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo caer, dio las gracias mentales a sus hadas, que a pesar de sus modales seguían ahí para cuidarle. Finalmente tras unos minutos alcanzó a ver las concurridas calles de la ciudad, pero no se detuvo hasta estar en la estación de trenes.

Sin aliento, cansado y hambriento, compró su boleto para regresar a Londres, buscó el andén que le tocaba durante unos minutos, cuando lo encontró dio un suspiro de alivio antes de ingresar y buscar un lugar disponible.

—Al parecer tengo el vagón para mí solo —exclamó, instalándose en el lugar. Cerró la puerta y corrió las cortinas. Se acostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos, tenía tres horas para dormir un poco, lo necesitaba.

—Duerme Inglaterra, nosotras cuidaremos que nadie te incomode.

La puerta quedó con seguro e insonorizada, Inglaterra cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras las criaturas trenzaban su cabello y vigilaban su sueño.

Despertó sobresaltado y sudando frío, tenía el presentimiento más horrible del mundo, buscó a las hadas con la mirada, encontrándose solo en el vagón, miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las diez con cuarenta. Abrió la puerta del vagón, siguiendo a las personas que iban caminando, pensando que las hadas ya aparecerían, quizás se habían molestado por algo, o habían decidido volver a casa para prepararle alguna sorpresa.

Al momento de poner un pie fuera del vagón, fue abordado por un peso desconocido, bajó el grito de "¡Al fin regresaste Arthur!", lo cual lo descolocó un poco. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver que quien se aferraba a su cuerpo como si este fuese un salvavidas era Peter. Más adelante pudo reconocer las figuras de sus hermanos mayores, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, el verlos juntos nunca era bueno para él.

—Suéltalo Peter, también nosotros queremos darle la bienvenida a Arthur —habló Escocia, o al menos lo era en apariencia, pues las palabras habían sido pronunciadas sin el sarcasmo habitual.

Peter renegó un poco, pero al final lo soltó. Lo siguiente que Arthur pensó es que iba a ser humillado públicamente, pero lo que ocurrió lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Ian lo había levantado del piso en un abrazo rompe huesos, mientras le daba vueltas en el aire; Liam y Cian habían peleado por abrazarlo primero, para luego lanzarse los dos sobre él, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño, para luego ser empujados por Oliver, quien exigía derechos para poder consentirlo. Arthur pensó que moriría del susto.

—¿Se-se… se sienten bien, hermanos mayores? —preguntó sin ocultar el temblor en la voz, retrocediendo varios pasos—, ¿Peter, te sientes bien?, ¿dón-dónde quedó el "¡Eres un imbécil, reconóceme!"?

—Nosotros estamos bien, eres tú quien actúa raro Artie —dijo Oliver, poniendo su mano en la frente del menor—, ¿acaso ese pervertido francés y el cerdo yanqui te hicieron algo? —apenas terminar esa frase, los otros se tronaron los dedos.

—Les dijimos que no debíamos dejar a nuestro hermanito juntarse con esos dos, menos ir de vacaciones juntos —gruñeron los gemelos, de mal humor.

—¡Nunca te diría ese tipo de cosas Arthur! —Gritó Peter, con ojos brillosos—, ¡eres mi ejemplo a seguir!

Inglaterra amplió los ojos, asustado, ¿Gales utilizando diminutivos?, ¿Ambas Irlandas tratando de protegerlo de alguien?, ¿Sealand diciendo que él, precisamente él, era su ídolo? Entró en un estado de conmoción, comenzó a hiperventilar, y cayó al piso, inconciente.

Sus hermanos se asustaron al verlo desvanecerse, sin saber que era lo que estaba mal con su querido hermano menor, Ian al ser el mayor de todos lo tomó en brazos, mientras que Liam y Cian tomaron las maletas. Ninguno se explicaba aquél comportamiento, lo único que podían hacer era culpar al cansancio del viaje y a dos de los tres muchachos que se acercaban corriendo hacía ellos.

—Ay Matthew, si le pusieras el nombre a tus cosas no tendríamos que pasar por esto en cada viaje —se quejaba un chico rubio de ojos azules con gafas, mientras a su lado un chico similar a él sólo que con ojos violetas negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo pongo mi nombre —respondía, pero se interrumpió de seguir al ver a Arthur en brazos de sus hermanos—, ¡qué le ha pasado!

—Eso queremos saber nosotros —gruñeron los mayores—. ¿Qué le hicieron?

—A-Arthur estaba bien, i-incluso durmió un poco en el viaje de regreso —murmuró Matthew, intimidado por los mayores.

—Oh, no te asustes Matthew, sabemos que tú no hiciste nada malo, pero por otro lado, esos dos… —gruñó Ian, mirando fijo a los otros dos.

—Arthur estaba bien, como dijo mon ange —respondió Francis, a cierta distancia de los mayores.

Decidieron que sería mejor no discutir, y dejar que Arthur descansara, quizás sólo era el exceso de estrés al pasar dos semanas con Francis y Alfred sin más apoyo que el de Matthew, quien solía desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos. Arthur había dejado el desmayo para pasar a estar simplemente dormido, Peter también había caído dormido al igual que Francis, Matthew y Alfred, Oliver los miraba con una cara divertida. Todo había estado en silencio hasta que los gemelos lo rompieron.

—¿Por qué tenemos que traerlos a ellos también? —se quejaron los gemelos, mirando a Ian disgustados.

—Porque nuestros padres los invitaron a quedarse las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones en la casa. Reclámenles a ellos.

—Como si estuvieran —dijo Oliver, rodando los ojos.

Después de varias horas en auto, finalmente llegaron a una gran casa situada en las afueras de Londres, la casa tenía un estilo victoriano, y estaba rodeada de pasto, casi aislada. Oliver movió a los durmientes, exceptuando únicamente a Peter.

—Ya llegamos, despierten —les dijo, antes de salir del auto con Peter en brazos.

Todos salieron, pero Arthur seguía sin despertar, y Alfred se ofreció a cargarlo, o más bien, lo hizo sin si quiera pedir permiso, llevándolo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del inglés. Lo depositó en la cama, antes de negar con la cabeza, el cuarto de Arthur siempre le había dado escalofríos, demasiado ordenado para su gusto, sin decir que apenas entrar sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo, totalmente delirante.

Arthur comenzó a despertar y poco a poco empezó a enfocar los ojos, reconoció pronto la habitación como la suya, sólo que era parecida a la que poseía en su casa en el sur de Wiltshire. La cabeza le dolía, y había tenido un sueño bizarro, donde Sealand le llamaba su modelo a seguir, y sus hermanos dejaban de ser unos abusivos para convertirse en los hermanos que siempre había deseado de pequeño.

—Parece que la falta de té y comida me afecto, ¿eh? —río, hablando a sus hadas, aunque por una razón no las veía en ninguna parte, a quien si encontró fue a "Estados Unidos", mirándolo con una sonrisa aliviada, o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ya era hora de que despertaras Artie! —gritó, agravando el dolor de cabeza del otro—, por culpa de tu desmayo, casi nos hacen puré. Aunque claro, el héroe no se asusta de nada —después le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota!, ¿Y qué haces en mi casa Estados Unidos?, ¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó, incorporándose de golpe, mirando amenazante al menor.

—Te beso, ¿qué tiene de malo? Somos novios —parpadeó con fundido—, ¿y qué es eso de "Estados Unidos"?, ¡Soy Alfred! ¿Te sientes bien Arthur?

—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó, después procedió a calmarse, por último le dio una mirada acida—, ¿tú y mis hermanos por fin encontraron algo en lo que congenian?, pues se acabó la broma. Ya pueden sacar la cámara escondida y desmontar este teatro.

—¿De qué estás hablando Arthur?

—Quita la cara de preocupación, no me convence, ¿quién tuvo la idea?, ¿Gales y su mente retorcida?, ¿Irlanda?, ¿Norte?, ¿"Sealand" en un ataqué de ira infantil?, ¿Escocia?, ¿O todos juntos y tú sólo te uniste al final, como broche de oro? —las palabras derrochaban su sarcasmo habitual, pero la cara de "Estados Unidos" carecía de ese brillo travieso, propio de él al hacer alguna maldad.

—Arthur, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¡y menos si utilizas nombres de países para referirte a nosotros!

Arthur estaba apunto de gritarle algo, o quizás lanzarle lo que tuviese más próximo a él, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el hecho de que Matthew entró, preocupado de escuchar tanto alboroto. Cuando el inglés notó su presencia dio un suspiro de alivio que fue notado por el canadiense.

—Matthew, al fin alguien con un poco de cordura en este lugar —dijo, relajando su expresión considerablemente, Matthew negó con la cabeza, mirando reprochadoramente al estadounidense.

—Alfred, deja descansar a Arthur —reprendió.

— ¡Es él! —chilló al instante—, hay algo muy mal con este Kirkland, y no hablo de "lo que suele estar mal con él" diario, ¡es algo realmente malo! —respiró hondo, Arthur iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero Alfred seguía hablando, elevando la voz y logrando llamar la atención del resto de habitantes del lugar, que subieron para oír la última parte de su discurso—, ¡Niega que somos amigos!, ¡Nos llama utilizando nombre de países!, Me estaba diciendo "Estados Unidos", y a sus hermanos los llamaba por los nombres de "Escocia", "Gales", "Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte", ¿y qué es eso de "Sealand"?

Los recién llegados, amontonados en la puerta y pasillo, dirigieron sus miradas hacia Arthur, quien comenzaba a sentirse más que incomodo, además de un extraño sentimiento de mareo recorriéndole desde el estomago a la boca, ¿por qué negaban lo obvio?, ¿creían que iba a caer en esa estúpida broma?

—¿Seguro que no te sientes mal Arthur?

Y ahí no lo soportó más, incluso parecía que Canadá les estaba siguiendo el juego. Avanzó lentamente hasta uno de los armarios, dispuesto a buscar uno de sus libros de hechizos, si sus hermanos creían que esa broma era divertida, ya se enterarían; estiró la mano hasta el segundo estante, pero al posar su mirada en las pastas de los libros estos no eran los suyos. ¿Dónde estaban sus libros de pociones, encantos y magia negra? Ahí sólo había libros de ciencia, matemáticas aplicadas, física, química, historia y todo de nivel preparatoria. Gruñó molesto, la broma había llegado demasiado lejos. Nadie debía tocar sus cosas. Jamás.

—Muy bien, buena broma. Perfecto, ¿se rieron lo suficiente al verme salir de mis casillas? —comenzó, hablando despacio, conteniendo toda la rabia—. No me importa quien comenzó o ideó todo, pero más les vale que mis libros de magia estén aquí en menos de cinco minutos o se arrepentirán del día en que se hicieron naciones, ¿entendido?

Todos tragaron en silencio, Arthur lucía realmente amenazador. Los murmullos llenaron la sala.

—Es tu hermano menor, cálmalo tú —fue la dedición unánime del grupo, que empujó a Ian hasta quedar éste frente a un irritado Arthur.

—Escucha, Artie-Arthur, seguro el viaje fue realmente estresante, y tal vez aún no terminas de relajarte de tus obligaciones escolares, muy bien entendemos eso. Si hay algo que te molesta estaremos encantados de discutirlo contigo mañana, una vez que hayas descansado lo suficiente. Ahora regresa a dormir, estás delirando de cansancio.

—No necesito descansar Ian, y no me hables como si tuviera cinco años, porque claramente eso quedó muy atrás. Escocia, sé muy bien que nuestra relación en la última década ha estado tensa, pero entrando el año estaremos oficialmente separados, ¿no estás conforme con eso que necesitan molestarme más? —volteó a mirar al resto de sus hermanos, que se veían confundidos y preocupados, como si estuviesen frente a un demente—. ¿Alguien más que quiera su independencia y no me haya enterado?, es una forma muy infantil de pedirla, de verdad.

—¡Ya me cansé! —gritó Cian, arremangándose la camiseta, se acercó hasta los dos y mirando a Arthur levantó un dedo de forma acusadora—. ¡No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando y ya perdí la paciencia! —Reprendió, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que desconcertó a la mayoría—. Si es una nueva manía tuya esa de llamarnos por el nombre de un país, no me importa, adelante con tus excentricidades. Pero no intentes hacerte la victima ni él indignado en donde claramente no lo eres.

—Eh… Cian, dudo que golpearlo le aclaré mucho las ideas —murmuró su gemelo, algo avergonzado de la acción.

—No soporto que se ponga en ese plan, y no te pongas de su lado Liam.

Arthur estaba desconcertado, aterrado nuevamente, como lo estuvo al ver que sus hermanos eran amables con él. Eran sus hermanos, no, lucían como sus hermanos. Físicamente eran idénticos a Gales, Escocia, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte y Sealand, pero no eran ellos. No importa si tenían algunas actitudes iguales, como la agresividad de Irlanda, o la forma tan desagradable en que Escocia le hablaba, como si él fuese un retrasado que no entendía nada, no importaba si trataban de parecerse, no eran sus hermanos. Porque sus hermanos jamás negarían lo que son, y jamás le dirían "Artie", sería "Arthur", "Inglaterra" o "Britania", si querían hacerlo enojar.

Se alejó unos pasos, quería estar lo más lejos de esas personas con apariencia similar. Estaba seguro que Canadá tampoco era Canadá, pues aún podía verlo, y normalmente Canadá poseía un don para volverse invisible casi imposible de destruir. También Estados Unidos… mantenía una relación demasiado agradable con el menor, mucho menos un noviazgo por mucho que sus jefes calificaran de especial dicha relación, y ¿dónde habían quedado el "Iggy" y "viejo"?, además, ese tampoco podía ser Francia, no sentía las ganas de pelear que siempre le despertaba ese país, y éste aún no trataba de meterle mano.

—Me… asfixio —murmuró, trataba de respirar con fuerza y desesperación. Eso no era una broma, no podía ser una broma, eso era una maldición—, ¿me… han maldecido? —murmuró, casi conteniendo la risa, por primera vez en muchos años sentía que no podía escapar y ni si quiera podía darse el lujo de sentir consuelo en sus amadas criaturas mágicas.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba acostado en su cama, y había un plato tapado en un buró al lado de la cama, junto con un vaso de jugo y una taza de té. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el colchón, ignoró la comida, tenía el estomago tan revuelto que dudaba poder comer algo sin tener ganas de vomitar.

—Un baño despejará mis ideas —se dijo, tratando de sonar convincente. Estaba cansado de pasar la mayor parte del día desmayado.

Si esa imitación de su casa estaba bien hecha, entonces el baño estaría a dos puertas de la suya. Salió del cuarto y marchó al baño, se sacó toda la ropa y abrió la llave del agua caliente se metió bajo el chorro del agua y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, estaba agotado emocionalmente y necesitaba descansar y no pensar.

Tomó el shampoo y comenzó a lavarse la cabeza, después agarró el jabón junto al estropajo y estaba apunto de pasarlo por su cuerpo cuando notó algo que estaba mal con él. Algo que debía estar, pero sin embarga no estaba. Sus cicatrices habían desaparecido.

—Esto… no puede estar pasándome —

Estaba asustado, ¡no había forma de que eso estuviese sucediendo!, se enjuagó la cabeza y sólo colocándose la toalla salió del baño a toda prisa, regresó a su habitación y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía ahí. Comenzó a buscar minuciosamente, pero no había nada que hacer. Su piel se encontraba completamente lisa, no había ni una sola marca ni si quiera en su espalda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —su voz salió rota y temblorosa, sus manos frotaban la piel de su cintura y cadera, como si al hacer eso pudiera traer de vuelta lo que no estaba.

Una vez más, su mente se nubló y cayó ante el mundo del sueño, esperando que todo eso no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla o una broma por parte de las hadas.


	2. Puerta: La realidad de Arthur Kirkland

**Fandom**: Hetalia  
**Resumen**: En el viento se escucha una canción y los límites de lo real se vuelven confusos. El aire está repleto del mortal olor de dulces y flores. (dispuesto a cambios)  
**Beta: **Hagobi Riench** ¡Gracias Haga!**   
**Advertencias**: Semi AU, ¿BL?, insultos, ¿violencia?  
**Notas**: La serie no es mía sino de Himaruya. Este capítulo puede ser algo confuso en un principio, si resulta muy confuso sólo díganlo y trataré de corregirlo. Hay una constante aparición de las Islas Británicas, a continuación les dejo sus nombres (dados por mí, nada oficial): Escocia = Ian, Gales = Oliver, Irlanda = Cian, Irlanda del Norte = Liam. Una cosa más, "Albión" es el nombre más antiguo que se le conoce a la isla de Gran bretaña, por eso pongo que el nombre fue dado por las hadas y sólo ellas le llaman por él =).

* * *

  
Estaba corriendo en una inmensa pradera, el pasto era verde brilloso, iluminado por los rayos del sol del mediodía, el viento soplaba frío y el olor de la tierra húmeda se percibía perfectamente. Un inmenso y grueso árbol se alzaba orgulloso en medio de la pradera, era el único árbol en el lugar, ni si quiera había arbustos cerca, pero a lo lejos se encontraba un bosque oscuro. Estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque, atrás de él iba un unicornio y varios duendes y espíritus del fuego, de la lluvia y del viento se encontraban acompañándolo. Llevaba una túnica desgatada y una capucha oscura cubriéndole el cuerpo, tenía los pies descalzos, lo sabía porque sentía la tierra debajo de ellos de forma refrescante. Seguía corriendo, pero el bosque se alejaba más y más y más.

Estoy solo en este inmenso lugar. Totalmente solo.

Podía oír sus pensamientos como si alguien los gritara, pero no era su voz, aquel tono era más adulto, y triste, triste como jamás se había sentido realmente; porque las hadas y los duendes, los elfos y los pixies esperaban escondidos en el bosque, esperaban su regreso. Y el fuego, la lluvia y el viento estaban de su parte, los dioses sonreían y le animaban a correr con más fuerza. Podía ver la entrada al bosque perfectamente, había un lago oscuro y profundo que se interponía en su camino, pero el caminó encima del agua, porque tenía la bendición de la naturaleza. Era un niño bendecido.

¿Quién eres?

Esa voz nuevamente. Él era él, tan simple y común como eso. Las risas de las hadas se escuchaban en la lejanía, y sentía el lodo enterrarse en sus dedos descalzos, el bosque le daba la bienvenida. Los animales se unían a su carrera, pero se sentía perturbado; las hadas aún no acudían a bailar ni a cantar cerca de él, y los elfos aún no aparecían. Los escuchaba en la lejanía, pero no los veía. Se comenzaba a sentir solo.

¿Estoy siendo castigado acaso?

No, él no. Sus hadas lo amaban, siempre le hablaban con ese nombre raro ¿Albión?, sí, Albión el niño de las hadas. Seguía corriendo, y vio un destello de luz atravesar el tronco de unos árboles, había un joven sentado en una roca, alrededor podía ver a las hadas, ellas corrieron a su encuentro, iba a sonreír pero el desconocido volteó. No tenía miedo, sacó un arco demasiado grande para su cuerpo, pero no iba a lucir intimidado, el hombre lucía sorprendido.

¿Eres quién me ha estado llamando?, ¿Eres tú quien lloraba?

—¡No te acerques! —gritó, apuntándole con la flecha. No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, se repetía mentalmente—. ¡Yo no he estado llorando y tampoco te llamé! —volvió a gritar, pero sentía que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no podía entenderlo.

Ese hombre, era muy parecido a alguien que recordaba. Pero no era un hombre, sólo era un niño muy grande, más grande que sus hermanos pero menos que el viejo Roma, lucia ropas muy extrañas, parecía un extranjero.

—¡Fuera de mi tierra!

¿Por qué debo irme si… tú eres el intruso?

El bosque despareció, era como si nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, pero por algún motivo podía ver una puerta delante de su cara, su nombre estaba grabado en él. El lugar era frívolo, y no podía sentir nada bajo sus pies; cuando bajó la mirada observó que llevaba unos extraños zapatos, también su ropa había cambiado, ya no era su túnica raída sino que llevaba ropas diferentes, eran unos pantalones pero no se veían como los que usaría cualquier persona de su pueblo, ni si quiera un rey, y la camiseta tampoco era parecida. Demasiado caras, dudaba incluso que Roma y los suyos usaran ese tipo de ropa elegante.

Tenía miedo de entrar, no podía oír la voz del viento susurrarle nada, no podía sentir la tierra hablándole, estaba sólo o al menos se sentía de esa manera. La puerta se abrió haciéndolo retroceder, pero entre más retrocedía más se acercaba a la puerta. La luz que invadió lugar momentos después lo dejó levemente enceguecido, frente a él estaba el mismo chico, pero ahora sabía a quien le recordaba… le recordaba a él. Era él mismo, de alguna manera extraña.

—¿Quién eres?... ¿qué es este lugar?

Soy tú. Sí quieres saberlo, tienes que entrar.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos entró al lugar. Estaba vacío, no había nada en aquel lugar más que un enorme vacío. Pero era blanco, el vacío era color blanco.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Estamos aquí, justo ahora. O estaremos en cualquier lado, en cualquier segundo.

—¡Eso no me explica anda! —gritaba nuevamente, le molestaba que siempre le ocultasen cosas. Todos lo hacían excepto las criaturas—. ¿Por qué me has llamado intruso?

Porque este lugar… es mío. Tú no perteneces aquí.

Quería preguntarle cómo volver a sus bosques, con sus hadas, con el viento, a sus ropas de siempre. Quería regresar su casa. El chico sonrió, y estaba en sus tierras nuevamente, podía sentir la magia llenando su cuerpo, podía oír el viento llamarlo nuevamente.

Vete, tú no perteneces aquí. No son tus tierras.

Se sentía asfixiado, mareado. Quería gritar, pero no tenía voz para hacerlo, su cuerpo no podía moverse, el chico seguía sonriendo mientras se despedía con las manos, la tierra desaparecía y miles de luces se estrellaban contra sus ojos. Alguien lo llamaba, una docena de voces coreaba su nombre, deseó aferrarse a esas voces conocidas pero lejanas. Así lo hizo.

—¡Inglaterra, hemos llegado!

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, como si hubiese sudado. Al incorporarse las luces de su vagón le dieron la bienvenida. Sentía la cabeza confusa, miró en dirección a las voces, y pudo distinguir al grupo de hadas con el que había salido, llamándolo con ojos preocupados.

Se sentía tan torpe y cansado, necesitaba dormir. Descansar… algo hico clic en su cabeza, quitándole el estado de somnolencia. Estaba en un vagón, acababa de llegar a Londres. Se levantó la camisa, observando las cicatrices de la guerra de los cien años, se tocó desde la cintura hasta la cadera, ahí estaba la cicatriz de la independencia de Estados Unidos. Sí, las tenía, jamás se irían.

—Un sueño. Un sangriento sueño —respiró aliviado—. ¿Estaban muy enfadas y me hicieron una broma? —rió, encontrando divertido el oscuro humor de sus amigas.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Inglaterra? —preguntaron confusas, parecían preocupadas.

—Se podría decir que sí —quizás no habían sido las hadas, sino el estrés y el autosugestionarse demasiado—. No importa. Lo único que quiero es regresar a casa, tomar el té y… hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Si las hadas notaron su incomodidad para dormir no lo dieron a notar. Cuando terminó la cena y lavó todos los trastes subió a su salón de costura, y se puso a bordar. No tenía una idea de que quería bordar, pero necesitaba despejarse y francamente no le apetecía dormir.

Pasó toda la noche en vela, tejiendo, bordando y viendo televisión, incluso había recurrido a tomar café, cosa que odiaba. Pero lo había hecho, cualquier cosa con tal de no dormir y volver a tener ese sueño desagradable, dio gracias interiormente también a que sus hermanos estuviesen en sus propias casas, admitía que no podría verlos en ese momento sin derrumbarse. Durante dos días completos Inglaterra llevó ese mismo rol, sin dormir de noche ni de día, tomando café cada vez más concentrado. Al tercer día recibió una llamada de su ministro quien deseaba saber si ya tenía todo preparado para la próxima cumbre, pues partirían esa noche.

—Realmente no te ves bien Inglaterra —había dicho el ministro apenas verlo, notándose preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo que deba saber?

—En lo absoluto… es la crisis, estoy agotado. Eso es todo —respondió, mintiendo a medias. Era cierto que la crisis económica había agotado una buena parten de sus fuerzas, pero su lamentable estado se debía más al no dormir que otra cosa.

Mientras iban en el avión, el ministro no pasó por alto el nuevo y, cabe mencionar desconcertante, habito de tomar café de su nación. Inglaterra siempre soltaba un discurso de lo desagradable que era aquella bebida, así que verlo pedir más y más tazas a las azafatas era realmente preocupante. Cuando estaba cerca de la décima taza el ministro tuvo más que suficiente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la nación, le pidió a la azafata amablemente que retirará la taza y no trajera ni una sola más.

—Ya han sido suficientes Arthur —dijo firmemente cuando la nación intentó replicar—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No es…

—Efectivamente debe ser algo, viendo tu inusual comportamiento. Sé que no soy la reina, pero algo de confianza deberías tenerme.

Inglaterra desvió la mirada, ya sabía que no era su amada reina, y aquél comentario lo hizo sentir culpable. No había querido hacerle creer a su jefe que no le tenía confianza, pero se sentía avergonzado de decir que tenía terror de dormir debidó a n sueño extraño que tuvo días atrás. Un comentario así, de un país como él, sería muy vergonzoso.

—No es falta de confianza, simplemente es delicado. Prefiero evitar el tema.

—Muy bien, pero si continua tendremos que tratarlo, después de todo si te afecta tanto me concierne —el país asintió sin mayor opción al ver la decisión de su jefe.

El resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, con Arthur tratando de desviar su mente con cualquier cosa. Desde leer alguna revista como tratar de concentrarse en su reproductor de música, pero era demasiado el tiempo que llevaba sin dormir, y la cafeína en su cuerpo se iba agotando. Necesitaba café, pero con Brown despierto para vigilarle dudaba conseguir un poco.

—Deberías dormir un poco, te ves demasiado cansado e intranquilo. Apenas vamos a mitad del vuelo.

Arthur suspiró, sabía como se veía. Llevó sus manos al lado izquierdo de su cintura, trazando el contorno de una de sus cicatrices sobre la tela del traje, cerró los ojos. No se irían a ningún lado.

—No me deje dormir demasiado, o en el hotel no dormiré —pidió, quería rogar que su jefe en el último segundo decidiera pedirle un consejo sobre cualquier cosa. Pero estaba cansado y no podía negarlo. Su último pensamiento conciente fue el desear tener un sueño tranquilo, y que las hadas a su lado cuidaran que así fuera.

No llevaba mucho rato durmiendo, o al menos así lo sentía debido al exceso de cansancio mental y físico que tenía; cuando sintió una mano fría y pesada mover su hombro sin delicadeza. Le zarandeaba una y otra vez, después el aire frío recorrió su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido desprendido de un cobertor o algo similar, una voz conocida le hablaba, instándole a abrir los ojos.

—Arthur, despierta ya. Arthur, ya es tarde y debes despertar.

No estaba seguro de quien le hablaba, pero era molesto. Quería seguir durmiendo y no despertar, estaba tan cansado y su cuerpo no quería responder tampoco. Estaba empeñado en dormir y no iban a hacerle cambiar de opinión, fuese quien fuese, o eso pensó hasta que sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, apresándolo. Se removió incomodo tratando de escapar, no fue hasta que sintió unos labios ajenos rozarse con los suyos que abrió los ojos asustado, ese no podía ser su ministro de ninguna forma.

—¡Qué diablos! —gritó agitado, usando toda su fuerza para empujar el cuerpo desconocido y enemigo lejos del suyo. No estaba seguro de quien era el degenerado, pero sus instintos le gritaba golpear a Francia hasta dejarlo inconciente, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Estados Unidos en el piso, mirándolo desconcertado, aunque sonriente—. ¡Qué te pasa estúpido!, ¡Quién te crees que eres para venir y hacer eso!, ¿Acaso olvidaste los modales que te enseñé? —comenzó a reclamarle, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a golpearle, tal vez no tenía tanta fuerza como Estados Unidos, pero sí tenía la suficiente como para darle una buena lección.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo —comenzó el menor, poniendo sus manos al frente para cubrirse de un futuro ataque.

—No me digas "tranquilo", cuando tratas de invadirme mocoso traidor —comenzó, pero cerró la boca después de decir aquello, mirando el lugar. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en un avión rumbo a Canadá junto con su primer ministro, a estar semidesnudo en su habitación y con Estados Unidos delante de él, con claras intensiones invasoras?, ¿Cómo diablos estaba en la habitación que poseía en su casa de Wiltshire?, ¡Ese mocoso ni si quiera sabía de ese hogar suyo!, y de saberlo, dudaba que pudiese llegar sin perderse.

—¿Arthur?... —esperó varios minutos, pero el mayor siguió en silencio con una mirada pérdida—. Genial, otra vez está delirando.

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Y más importante aún, ¡Por qué diablos estoy sin camiseta! —gritó, mirando amenazador al menor, antes de agregar—. Más te vale que sea una buena respuesta o te lanzaré una maldición

—Una pregunta a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, no entiendo a que te refieres con eso de que te estoy "invadiendo", mucho menos con "traidor". Segundo, creo que como novios que somos, tengo derecho a besarte… al menos mientras tus hermanos no estén, creí que ya habíamos discutido esto en el tren Arthur…

No terminó de hablar cuando el inglés estaba a menos de diez centímetros de su cara con una expresión aterradora y ambas manos muy cerca de su cuello.

―¡Estados Unidos te voy a…!

―¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanito bebé, yanqui! ―gritó Oliver, apareciendo de improvisto en la puerta y amenazándolo con una espátula. Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, Arthur con una cara completamente enrojecida y en sus ojos había expresión entre abochornada y desconfiada; Alfred aprovechó el momento para guardar una distancia segura—. Repito, ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Arthur respiró profundamente varias veces, mirando una última vez a Alfred, después volteó a ver a su hermano, el rojo de sus mejillas aumento aún más de ser posible aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era vergüenza por el nombre con que había sido llamado o enojo por el mismo. Además, ¿qué tenía él de bebé? ¡Era mayor que Estados Unidos!

Alfred por su lado, estaba en una situación incomoda. Sabía de antemano que no era estimado por los hermanos de Arthur, y se podía decir que los gemelos eran quienes le ponían más nervioso, pues en un instante lo trataban con una amabilidad que asustaba, como al momento siguiente tenía que revisar minuciosamente lo que comía y bebía para evitar ser víctima de alguna "broma inocente" (que sospechaba eran totalmente intencionales). Lo frustrante en sí, era que ahora ni si quiera contaba con que Arthur mantuviera a raya a sus hermanos mayores pues parecía que éste estaba sufriendo alguna especie de perdida de memoria.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? —habló después de un buen rato—. No debería estar aquí, sino de camino a una reunión para resolver los problemas en los que TÚ nos metes —declaró, señalando a Alfred en un momento de "olvido-mis-modales-por-enojo" tan usuales cuando se trataba de hablar con el estadounidense—. ¿Y dónde está el primer ministro?

—Arthur… apenas llegaste ayer del campamento estudiantil, ¿recuerdas qué fuimos por ti a la estación? —preguntó despacio el mayor, sus ojos buscando la mirada de su hermano menor.

—¿Campamento estudiantil?... —murmuró el inglés, su mente comenzó a procesar la información, cuando entendió todo una sonrisa pequeña se formo en sus labios, ahora lo entendía todo—. Ya veo, así que es eso. Muy bien.

—¿Es qué? —preguntaron los dos rubios, mirándolo curioso.

—Estoy soñando —respondió con simpleza, yendo al armario en busca de ropa—. Eso lo explica todo perfectamente.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Nada, no es nada —pasó sus dedos por donde debería estar la piel marcada, ahora lisa. No se preocuparía, sólo era un sueño. Mientras se vestía siguió hablando con ese aire ligeramente presumido que él tanto odiaba de Estados Unidos, pero inconcientemente utilizaba seguido. Dado que era un sueño les seguiría la corriente, fingiendo tener amnesia—. Es sólo que no recuerdo nada… todo es muy confuso.

Media hora más tarde Arthur estaba sentado en el comedor, siendo observado como un espécimen exótico, en la sillas cercanas a él se encontraban los demás chicos, el ambiente era asfixiante y molesto, Arthur se removió en su silla incomodo. Peter no estaba, sus hermanos lo habían enviado a casa de un amigo suyo, temiendo que el estado emocional y delicado de Arthur afectara al niño. Pasaron veinte minutos más en silencio, sin que nadie hablase, algunos por no saber que decir, otros quizás por timidez (como Canadá) y otros porque habían sido amenazados fuertemente.

—Si no piensan decir nada, no sé porque hicieron esta reunión de emergencia —dijo al final el inglés, cansado de soportar las miradas pesadas—. Hablen ya o me iré —a pesar de eso no se movió de la silla, ¿a dónde iría de todas formas?

—Realmente me resulta poco creíble que tenga una amnesia temporal —habló Francis, escudriñando al inglés sin ninguna vergüenza—. Luce como siempre.

—Pero eso explicaría las reacciones de ayer, y las cosas raras que estaba diciendo. Un shock emocional que le provocó amnesia y alucinaciones —dijo Alfred, convencido. Esa era su explicación favorita.

—¿Qué recuerdas Arthur? —preguntó Liam preocupado, mientras jugaban con el cabello de su gemelo, se notaba nervioso, Inglaterra no estaba acostumbrado a ver así sus hermanos.

—Recuerdo… que fui a una casa abandonada a las afueras de Manchester, y escondí un espejo, después me dormí en el vagón y cuando desperté ustedes esperaban en la estación.

—Es grave, muy grave —murmuró Oliver mientras se mordía los dedos—. ¿Qué recuerdas acerca de nosotros y nuestros padres?

Inglaterra estaba riéndose internamente de la situación, sueño o no, sus hermanos parecían al borde del colapso nervioso. Sólo recordaba haberlos visto así durante la peste negra; sólo de verles las caras tenía ganas de sacar una fotografía y mandársela a Prusia para que la publicara en su blog.

—De nuestros padres nada —la palabra "padres" la sentía rara, como si fuese un sabor nuevo nunca antes experimentado. Ciertamente lo era, pero no le desagradaba demasiado, estaba radiante de felicidad y aprovecharía la situación tanto como pudiera—. De ustedes si recuerdo varias cosas.

Los rostros pálidos de sus hermanos brillaban como si estuviesen recibiendo el mejor obsequio de navidad. Muy dentro de sí, Inglaterra sintió una punzada de remordimiento por lo que estaba apunto de decir, los hermanos mayores que tenía en su sueño no era los de su vida diaria, ¿realmente se merecían el veneno que estaba por soltarles? Hasta el momento no le habían hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué cosas? —Ian parecía ser el más entusiasmado, y eso casi hizo que Inglaterra dudara, pero al final siguió con su plan inicial.

—Recuerdo que hicieron mi infancia un infierno, y cuando los demás trataban de abusar de mí ustedes reían y les ayudaban, sí, esas cosas las recuerdo —cerró los ojos, las memorias de las invasiones sufridas pasaban por su cabeza, después los abrió—. También recuerdo las cicatrices que me hicieron, Ian y Cian fueron los peores de todos, hasta que un día simplemente crecí —su voz era irónica, iba a reír pero se detuvo, no pudo hacerlo.

Sus hermanos estaban en silencio, y sus rostros bañados en pesadez y tristeza, mucha tristeza. Inglaterra se mordió los labios, sintiendo que el remordimiento lo inundaba, él conocía esa tristeza, pues era la misma que había sentido cuando Estados Unidos le había dejado. Era el sentir que había fallado como hermano mayor, y no soporto verla en esos rostros familiares. Quiso decirles que esas memorias no eran del "Arthur" que ellos conocían, pero no lo hizo, no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse con sus hermanos, y no lo estaba porque ellos nunca se habían merecido una disculpa de su parte. Pero quienes estaban frente a él no eran sus hermanos, eran simples ilusiones de su mente y decirles lo que iba dirigido a los verdaderos Gales, Escocia, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte había sido infantil de su parte.

—Ya veo… —murmuró el irlandés, con la voz queda, asimilando la información recibida.

Matthew, Francis y Alfred habían salido cuando Arthur comenzó a hablar, sintiendo que ellos sobraban en aquella discusión, y que Arthur nunca les perdonaría escuchar algo íntimo y familiar.

—Irlanda… —murmuró, después se corrigió, no era Irlanda sino simplemente Cian.

—No recuerdo haberte hecho nada de eso, Arthur.

E Inglaterra estaba de acuerdo con Ian, no le habían hecho nada, ellos no. Incluso una parte pequeña de él sentía que sí se merecía un buen puñetazo por lo que había dicho, pero no lo admitiría nunca, su orgullo iba de por medio.

—No lo hicimos —repuso Oliver con voz firme—. Recuerden que tiene amnesia, probablemente simplemente ha confundido recuerdos, ¿no es así Arthur? —y era tanta la intensidad con la que el galés lo miraba, que Inglaterra simplemente asintió—. Se los dije, nuestro tonto hermanito sólo está confundido, porque cuando era pequeño… solíamos defenderlo de cualquier cosa.

—Es verdad, no sé de dónde sacó ideas tan disparatadas como esas —continuó Liam, más repuesto, se acerco a Inglaterra y le puso la mano en la cabeza, éste inmediatamente se tenso y Liam quitó la mano cuando terminó de acariciarle la cabeza.

Inglaterra suspiró, no se acostumbraba a esas reacciones. Sus hermanos le sonreían casi con sinceridad, podía ver la chispa de duda y tristeza en el fondo de los ojos de cada uno de ellos. Desvió los ojos a un rincón de la habitación, iba a odiarse por lo que estaba apunto de decir.

—Yo… sola-solamente estoy confundido. Es como si fuese otra persona, ¿me explico? — esperaba que entendieran que eso sería lo más cercano a una disculpa por su parte y pareció funcionar, porque Cian recuperó el brillo perverso de sus ojos.

—Muy bien, entonces mejor que aclaremos tus recuerdos, lo que sucedió fue algo muy embarazoso —Inglaterra asintió, riendo al igual que los demás, Ian tenía razón.

La hora siguiente pasaron contándole anécdotas graciosas y embarazosas a Inglaterra quien reía o se sonrojaba ante las historias. Algo en su mente le decía que ese sueño era demasiado fuerte, demasiado estructurado para serlo, pero no quiso escuchar esa voz.

Cientos de historias fueron contadas, desde la infancia hasta la adolescencia, y la que más gracia le hacía eran las primeras, estaba feliz aunque su felicidad fuese fantasía. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque sus verdaderos hermanos fuesen como en ese sueño, donde lo protegían de cualquier cosa, si bien era raro, también era un calido sentimiento.

Al terminar, ya era tarde, y parecieron darse cuenta por fín de que los otros tres habían salido de la habitación, interiormente agradecieron el íntimo gesto, no creían poder soportar la vergüenza de lo contrario.

—Será mejor cenar e irnos a dormir, tú serás un vago en vacaciones, pero nosotros sí tenemos trabajos que hacer —se quejó Oliver, tronándose la espalda. Inglaterra rió divertido, pensando que quizás podría llegar a acostumbrarse a soñar eso todas las noches.

En la cocina mientras tanto, Matthew y Francis preparaban algo de cenar, mientras Alfred los observaba aburrido y pensante, se preguntaba y no sin razón, cuales serían las memorias que Arthur guardaría de él, también si estaba listo para escucharlas fuesen cuales fuesen, de esto ultimo no estaba tan seguro.

—Oye, Matthew… —su hermano volteó a verlo, pero él no dijo nada, Matt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Alfred asintió, no ganaba nada preocupándose de antemano, además él era el héroe, podía manejar cualquier cosa. Incluso el desprecio de Arthur…

—¿Por qué no vas y les dices que la cena está lista? —dijo Francis, empujándolo fuera de la cocina.

Alfred abrió la puerta de la cocina y fue hasta donde se situaba el comedor, los hermanos le miraron curiosos.

—Como héroe, mi deber es decirles que está lista la comida —dijo con una sonrisa que no era la suya, todos se encaminaron a la cocina y cuando Inglaterra estaba apunto de salir del rango de alcance de Alfred éste lo tomó de la mano, girándolo. Inglaterra lo miró, no había odio pero tampoco el cariño oculto que solía encontrar. Lo soltó, sintiendo que no estaba preparado para un Arthur amnésico.


	3. La realidad de Arthur Kirkland II

**Titulo:** Canción de la perdición.  
**Titulo del capítulo:** Puerta: La realidad de Arthur Kirkland (II)  
**Resumen:** En el viento se escucha una canción y los límites de lo real se vuelven confusos. El aire está repleto del mortal olor de dulces y flores.  
**Advertencias:** Semi AU, BL, insultos, algo de OOC.  
**Beta: **Hagobi Riench** ¡Mil gracias Haga! =).**  
**N/A:** Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia, no diré que lo siento porque no es así. Esta trama realmente me gusta, pero he tenido dificultades para adaptarla y moldearla, así que el capitulo ha sido re-escrito al menos tres veces, por eso no me arrepiento de haber tardado, ya que creo haber conseguido crear un capitulo de calidad. Hay una constante aparición de las Islas Británicas, a continuación les dejo sus nombres (dados por mí, nada oficial): Escocia = Ian, Gales = Oliver, Irlanda = Cian, Irlanda del Norte = Liam.

Traté que el capitulo no fuese muy angst (por lo de Arthur y Alfred), creo que lo conseguí muy bien, incluso creo que fue un capitulo divertido. También creo que me centre mucho en Alfred y Francis, y la relación que Arthur tiene con ellos, dejando muy de lado a Canadá, eso es porque en mi mente Canadá y UK siempre se han llevado bastante bien, por lo cual no sería nada anormal que Matthew actuara de una forma agradable, por eso es que me centré más en los otros dos. Ahora si, aclarado todo esto, disfruten la lectura y ténganme paciencia para la próxima actualización.

* * *

La cena pasó en silencio. Inglaterra se fue a su habitación, se desnudó y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se preguntaba si despertaría pronto o seguiría soñando hasta que su jefe decidiese despertarlo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo pálido y liso, era extraña la sensación, estaba acostumbrado al contorno de las cicatrices recientes y a las antiguas, a que su piel estuviese rasposa y vieja. Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios ante aquel pensamiento.

—Incluso cuando parece que no envejezco nunca, mi cuerpo marcado y cansado desmiente esta farsa —susurró, sin dejar de observarse embelezado—. Pero ahora realmente parezco un adolescente.

No supo si habían pasado minutos u horas, sólo era conciente de que no se había movido de su posición desde el momento en que había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con seguro. Su cuerpo jamás le había embelezado tanto como ahora, a decir verdad, el cuerpo de ningún humano o nación le había atraído tanto como el propio en esos momentos. Se sentía hechizado, cautivado…enamorado. Era su cuerpo, suyo. Pero diferente. Lo tocaba y lo recorría una y otra vez, queriendo memorizar cada rincón de piel liza que estaba a su alcance. Estaba extasiado.

Después de todo aquel proceso, finalmente se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama, tapado con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, sintiendo frío de forma repentina. Claro, pasar desnudo tanto rato en las bajas temperaturas inglesas no era una buena idea. Cerró los ojos y tarareó una vieja nana que conocía muy bien, era la canción que sus hadas solían cantarle cuando los viejos dioses existían y el era pequeño, no recordaba cuando la había oído por primera vez, sólo que siempre lograba hacerlo dormir tranquilamente.

No se preocupó en lo que tendría que inventar para Estados Unidos, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a tener ese hermoso sueño, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lo contrario.

No habrían pasado más de tres horas de quedarse dormido, cuando Inglaterra escuchó golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, desvió la mirada cansada al reloj de pared que marcaba las tres con quince de la mañana, bufó irritado antes de pararse y caminar hacía la puerta, pensando que al parecer aún no lograba salir del sueño en el que estaba. Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a golpear a la persona que le hubiese molestado de aquella manera, cuando el rostro intranquilo de Estados Unidos… no, de Alfred apareció frente a su puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó, nunca había sido una persona de buenas maneras si estaba recién levantado, aunque en los últimos doscientos años se había moderado mucho—. ¿Tienes idea de la maldita hora qué es?

Alfred lo miró durante unos segundos, indeciso en que hacer o decir pero tratando de mostrarse lo más seguro y tranquilo que podía, que no era mucho. El Arthur que estaba frente a él era tal y como lo recordaba, se veía tan idéntico al de sus recuerdos, que sentía que su corazón dolía ante la posibilidad de que su visión fuese falsa y Arthur le desconociera. El de ojos verdes suspiró, notando la perturbación del menor, recordando viejas épocas donde él todavía era un gran imperio.

—Entra, ya —ordenó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que mis hermanos te vean y se arme una pelea, te aclaro —cerró la puerta nuevamente y se regañó mentalmente, en realidad había estado a punto de decirle "Vamos, pequeña colonia, la tormenta pasara pronto, mientras puedes dormir conmigo", pero se había contenido a tiempo.

Estuvieron en silencio, para sorpresa de Inglaterra, quien dudaba que esa cualidad estuviese puesta en Estados Unidos, no importaba si era o no el real, y por otra parte, el menor se sentía incomodo. Normalmente no era tímido ni mucho menos, era muy sociable y solía decir lo que quería, lo que no, lo que le gustaba y lo que detestaba; hacía las cosas y ya, no se preocupaba de cómo afectaría a los demás, pero justo en ese momento se sentía cohibido. No era fácil, ¿qué si Arthur le decía algo realmente hiriente?, peor aún, ¡Si no recordaba nada de él y por eso era tan cortante!

—Creí que me ibas a cerrar la puerta en la cara y gritarías que te dejará en paz, o lo dejase para mañana. En el colegio haces eso todo el tiempo —soltó sin pensarlo, tratando de sacarse el nerviosismo y tanteando que tanto recordaba Arthur, por la cara de extrañeza que puso Alfred supo que no había entendido.

—Me recordaste a…alguien especial —Inglaterra murmuró incomodo. Alfred puso cara de circunstancias y nuevamente quedaron en silencio. La nación estaba pensando, su mente trabaja lo más que podía, pero el sueño se lo hacía difícil.

Era obvio que Alfred había ido porque estaba asustado o incomodo acerca del "Arthur-amnésico", pero Inglaterra no sabía qué decirle, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Estados Unidos. Por una parte, le había tenido mucho cariño en su niñez, casi rayando en lo insano y por el otro lado, ahora que ya era un adulto, si bien no se llevaban mal tampoco es que fuese su nación favorita ni mucho menos, pero aun le tenía aprecio aunque lo negaría. Eran esos mismos sentimientos los que le hacían dudar de que responder o como tratarlo.

—Tal vez no debí haber venido.

—Así es —concordó tajante la nación, pero al ver la sombra de tristeza en los ojos azules sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Se maldecía mentalmente, no veía a la persona frente a él como Estados Unidos, ni si quiera como "Alfred-el-chico-del-sueño", sino como a su preciosa colonia, quien corría a sus brazos aterrada por una pesadilla. No podía tratar mal a Estados Unidos cuando ponía esas caras tristes o asustadas, porque nunca las asimilaba con el Alfred actual sino con su querido niño—. Me refiero, es bastante tarde, ¿sabías? —agregó, como si se refiriese realmente a la hora y no a la compañía no deseada.

Alfred tardó un rato en responder, mientras se aclaraba su mente y decidía que decir y que no, quería saber que tantas cosas recordaba Arthur, tal vez… tal vez recordaba cuando se había conocido.

—Artie, necesito saber que tanto recuerdas —comenzó con confianza—. ¿Cómo puedo ser tu héroe si no sé cuales son tus recuerdos? —finalizó, sintiéndose menos nervioso al verse todavía dentro de la habitación.

Inglaterra sopesó sus opciones, podía ser cruel y luego sentirse mal, o podía mentir descaradamente y sentirse menos mal. Eligió la segunda. Una vez decidido eso, fue hasta su cama y prendió una luz de noche, después tomó asiento.

—Ahí hay un sillón, siéntate, porque presiento que será algo largo —respondió sin mirarlo, meditando cual sería la mentira que diría.

Alfred hizo lo que le dijeron, llevando el sillón hasta una distancia cerca de Arthur, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y sonrió, pensando que quizás, sólo quizás, no sería tan malo. Mientras Arthur no dijese nada demasiado cruel.

—¡Ya sé! —volvió a hablar el estadounidense, sobresaltando a Arthur—. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me haces una a mí, sería más fácil y justo responder así las dudas, ¿no? —le dedicó la misma sonrisa brillante y confianzuda.

Inglaterra no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Para decidir quien comenzaría jugaron un dos de tres en piedra papel o tijera, siendo Alfred el ganador para disgusto del inglés.

—Bien, bien Artie…

—No me digas así.

—Bueno, Arthur —corrigió divertido—. ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?

Arthur bufó, el chico siempre sería un tonto.

—Alfred F. Jones, la "F" está prohibida —respondió, Alfred rió ante la respuesta pero asintió.

—Tú prohibiste mi "F", porque…

—Sí, sí, en fin. Mi turno —lo calló. Nunca le había gustado el segundo nombre de Alfred, y al parecer en ese sueño tampoco—. ¿Qué hay de la escuela a la que vamos?

—Pues, es un internado y está en Estados Unidos —se encogió de hombros—. No hay mucho que decir acerca de eso… ¡Ah sí! —exclamó, recordando algo de improvisto—. La playa nos queda a veinte minutos del lugar, ¡Y McDonalds a quince minutos!

—¿De qué están cubiertas las paredes de mi habitación?

Inglaterra lo meditó, nunca había ido a la habitación de Alfred cuando hacía alguna visita. Le dio una mirada para evaluarlo, ¿qué debía esperarse de alguien con complejo de superhéroe?

—Er… ¿superhéroes, la bandera estadounidense, extraterrestres? —aunque su voz estaba más cargada de dudas que nada, se permitió respirar tranquilo al ver a Alfred asentir sonriente. Se felicitó internamente, y agradecía que Alfred fuese predecible en algunos aspectos—. Muy bien, ¿cómo nos conocimos? —se mordió la lengua, y si hubiera podido habría golpeado su cabeza contra una pared. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus modales?, ¡Cómo había realizado pregunta tan personal! Pero no pudo contenerse.

Alfred guardó silencio, sintiendo la burbuja de aire desinflándose por completo, pero estaba decidido a no darse por vencido. Arthur recordaba cosas, quizás no algo tan importante como su primera reunión, pero definitivamente no estaba en cero. Tardó un rato en encontrar las palabras y la voz para comenzar a narrarle aquella historia.

—Bueno, no fue la mejor presentación del mundo, pero… deberías recordar un poco tan si quiera —murmuró, siendo oído por el mayor—. Bueno, bueno. Tú preguntaste y yo respondo —se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza—. ¿Me pasarías alguna de tus cobijas?, Me estoy congelando aquí.

Inglaterra rió ante el comentario y le pasó una cobija, agradeciendo el esfuerzo que hacía el estadounidense para no incomodarlo. Se le hacía muy irónico, como ahora era él quien no recordaba nada de su "pasado" con Alfred, pero decirlo hubiese sido cruel. Alfred se abrigó con la cobija, antes de proseguir.

—Inglaterra tiene un frío horrible, además de sus lluvias —bufó antes de comenzar—. Era el inició de clases y era mi primer año en esa escuela, Matthew y yo llegábamos tarde, cuando entramos la campanilla ya había sonado. Matt y yo tratamos de no llamar la atención mientras corríamos, pero al doblar una esquina, estabas tú gritándoles órdenes a Toris, Feliks, Edward. Como el héroe que soy, pensé que eras un abusivo, y al ir corriendo pues uhm… te teclee contra el piso —rió nervioso al recordar aquello, Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco, y antes de poder gritar si quiera, Alfred continuó—. ¡Luego supe que eras el presidente del consejo estudiantil! Y pues… no nos llevábamos muy bien.

Arthur rió después, no sabía la razón exacta, pero estaba riendo con sinceridad. Alfred al ver aquello siguió narrándole el encuentro, reclamándole por la detención que había recibido después de aquella confusión, lo que hizo reír aún más al inglés. Alfred terminó acaparando el protagonismo como siempre. Narró historias divertidas, extrañas e incluso algunas espeluznantes, que consistían más que nada en cuando Arthur iba de un humor especialmente malo, aterrorizando a los alumnos con amenazas sobre "marcar el expediente permanente" y similares.

Inglaterra rió, hizo muecas disgustadas e incluso notas mentales de todo lo que le decía el rubio. Todo lo que Alfred le contaba parecía tan natural y ordinario, que era increíble y lo llenaba de alegría. Al parecer, en ese sueño sí se llevaba realmente bien con Alfred, y no era un invento de éste. Se preguntó, por un momento si su situación real con Estados Unidos era tan mala, que su inconciente terminaba realizando semejantes historias como un consuelo.

El reloj marcaba la cinco con diez, y Arthur maldijo por lo bajo.

—Alfred —llamó, pero fue ignorado—. Alfred —intentó con un tono de voz más alta, pero el estadounidense seguía hablando—. ¡Cállate Jones! —gritó, logrando lo deseado.

—Hey... que sólo tenías que pedirlo.

El británico le señaló la hora, y Alfred ahogó un gemido, sorprendido de haberse desvelado tanto. Después de eso, y de escuchar ruidos de pasos fuera del cuarto, Arthur decidió que era hora de sacar al estadounidense de su territorio, y con palabras poco amables le hizo entender que debía irse a la brevedad posible.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Arthur volvió a quedar sólo en aquel lugar, pero el sueño lo había abandonado por completo y su mente comenzaba a vagar, cosa que no le gustaba. Cuando era más joven, un poco antes de ser un imperio incluso, solía soñar en como sería su futuro y le preguntaba a la hadas, a los duendes, a los pixies y a toda criatura viviente, pero nadie le daba una respuesta. Ni si quiera las brujas o los elfos. Aun ahora, pasados tantos años, seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta, ¿desaparecería? Bueno, sí, eso se imaginaba. ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando sucediera?, ¿Sería igual que Prusia o quizás Roma?

Si llegase a desaparecer, le gustaría mucho poder vivir como un humano. Aunque fuese imposible.

—Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías —se regañó, desviando la mirada del techo y tratando de volver a dormir una hora o dos.

Por algún motivo se sentía feliz y en calma, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no despertar jamás, aunque jamás es mucho tiempo…

Sin sentir el tiempo, había pasado un mes completo desde aquel día, y poco a poco Inglaterra se había acostumbrado a su situación, o al menos a la mayor parte de ello. Inglaterra era reacio a los cambios drásticos, incluso si eran para mejor le costaba adaptarse a ellos, mucho más aceptarlos. Hacía lo mejor que podía por no mantenerse a la defensiva con sus hermanos mayores, por no maldecir a Peter cada que hacía algo y buscaba su reconocimiento —Mira Arthur, planté estas flores sin ayuda o, mira Arthur, yo solo hice este crucigrama—; por dejar que Alfred se acercara a su espacio personal y tratase, a su manera, de ser cariñoso. Trataba de acostumbrarse lo mejor posible a que Matthew le hablase por "Arthur" en vez de "hermano" o "papá", pero principalmente trataba de acostumbrarse a Francis, quien corría la misma suerte que sus hermanos mayores.

Al principio, Francis había sido para él igual que sus hermanos, alguien a quien no quería cerca. Podía soportar la presencia de Alfred, a pesar de que este quisiese entablar conversaciones algo intimas, las cuales él prefería evitar, pero tener a Francis cerca de él, preguntándole si estaba realmente bien, lo enfermaba. "¡Hipócrita francés!" gritaba su mente cada que lo tenía cerca, hasta que aprendió a diferenciar a Francia de Francis. Fue lo más difícil de la adaptación, tener que aceptar que realmente había formado una especie de alianza amistosa con el francés. Pero había logrado adaptarse a esa nueva vida, y especialmente a su cargo como presidente estudiantil, aunque eso significase pasar más tiempo con Francis, quien era el vicepresidente

En ese preciso momento se encontraba leyendo la petición que el club de teatro había enviado dos días atrás, dónde pedían permiso para realizar una obra en los jardines de la escuela dentro de dos meses, pues necesitaban recaudar fondos para los nuevos vestuarios. Releyó la petición varias veces sin encontrar más fallas que algunos errores gramaticales, sin detenerse más Inglaterra firmó el papel, aunque las firmas del resto del consejo ya estaban ahí si la firma del presidente no iba incluida el director no accedería a firmar el documento.

—Oh, veo que por fin te dignaste a firma la petición del club de teatro —Francis dijo cuando entró a la sala de consejo, su voz seguía siendo tan burlista como Inglaterra conocía, aunque sin ese tono realmente venenoso que se infiltraba en los puntos más vulnerables de la victima. A diferencia de la nación francesa, "Francis" sabía cuando estaba yendo demasiado lejos y se detenía, Francia si te veía vacilar probablemente daría un ataque más fuerte, aunque sólo fuese verbal.

—No es como si tuviese otra opción.

Francis rió, últimamente Arthur se veía más feliz y menos estresado, como si el trabajo del consejo no fuese realmente tan pesado como él sabía que era. Desde aquellas vacaciones en Inglaterra que Arthur se veía de aquella forma. Al principio había estado muy a la defensiva, especialmente con él, Francis recordaba muy bien aquello.

Siempre les había gustado pelear con el otro, demostrar cual de los dos era mejor. Si Francis tomaba dibujo técnico, Arthur también lo hacía. Si Arthur elegía esgrima, Francis se presentaría al mismo lugar, lo habían hecho desde que se conociesen en un campamento de verano en Canadá, y el hecho de que los padres de Arthur hiciesen negocios con los de Francis no había ayudado a disminuir la rivalidad entre los dos, aunque con el transcurrir de los años habían forjado una muy extraña relación.

Pero ni todos esos años de discusiones lo habían preparado para ser herido realmente. Era cierto que entre ellos solían ofenderse, pero a pesar de ello, nunca se herían realmente, al menos hasta aquellas vacaciones. Arthur realmente parecía odiarlo, y a la más leve queja por parte del francés sobre algo, Arthur reaccionaba más bruscamente de lo normal.

—Oye, rana, ya que estás aquí haz algo productivo.

La voz de Arthur sacó a Francis de sus pensamientos, y ambas miradas se encontraron por un momento. Los ojos de Arthur, cuando lo observaban, seguían pareciendo más fríos de lo que él recordaba, pero la palabras que salían de sus labios eran más amables que durante aquel extraño mes.

—¿Te me estás insinuando Arthur? —provocó el francés con una sonrisa ladeada, Arthur frunció el seño—. Tsk, tsk. ¿Por esto querías ser nuestro presidente? Haberlo dicho antes, no necesitabas serlo para pedirme _tales_ atenciones, aunque dudo que a Alfred le guste demasiado compartir.

—Estúpido francés pervertido —rodó los ojos, antes de aventarle una cinta adhesiva que se encontraba en la mesa. La mención a su relación sentimental con Alfred fue completamente ignorada, pues Inglaterra aún no podía aceptar completamente estar en ese tipo de relación.

Francis no dijo nada, pero la tensión en el cuerpo de Arthur era visible. No importaba si parecía estar relajado, Francis sabía que Arthur lo golpearía al menor paso en falso, la forma en la que sujetaba el bolígrafo, como si fuese a partirlo por la mitad, lo delataba. El francés dejó el juego, encargándose de la pila de papeles que Arthur había señalado cuando pidió-ordenó su ayuda, cuando lo hizo el cuerpo del británico se relajó.

_"Puedo aceptar que hagamos una 'alianza' o amistad, si quieres llamarlo así. Pero no pienso confiar en ti, que apuñalas a tus aliados a la menor oportunidad, Francis"_

Esas habían sido las palabras que Arthur le había dedicado cuando Francis, hartó de jugar al "dime que te digo" con el británico decidió encararlo. Hasta este momento, las palabras seguían repitiéndose en la cabeza del francés, quien se preguntaba en que momento su relación con el británico se había estropeado tanto, llegando al punto de ser considerado un traidor.

—Parece que los chicos de fotografía quieren hacer otra pasarela este año —murmuró distraídamente el rubio mayor—. Han estado muy activos desde que ese chico japonés ingresó.

—Eso parece —Arthur levantó la vista de otro documento, dónde se les pedía realizar una colecta de libros para la biblioteca.

—El hermano menor de Gilbert, Ludwig, se ha unido también a ese club, ¿curioso no? Habíamos apostado a que iría a debate.

—No sé porque me hablas de estas cosas, rana —Arthur volvió la vista al documento, pensando en como llevaría acabo la colecta—. No es como si les hablara mucho.

Francis se encogió de hombros _"Pero lo hiciste"_ pensó, la navidad pasada había sido la última vez que Gilbert y Arthur habían hablado. Últimamente Arthur se aislaba mucho, alegando que tenía trabajo. Decidió no instar más en la conversación, dejando un silencio tenso.

Afortunadamente, el descanso terminaría en menos de cinco minutos, y los miembros del consejo faltantes entrarían a la sala para terminar con el papeleo.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Inglaterra y el resto del consejo terminaron los asuntos pendientes, dejando sólo algunos papeles que tenían que ser revisados más a fondo antes de llegar a una decisión. Llegó a su dormitorio, y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar temiendo despertar a Kiku, con quien compartía habitación, para su sorpresa al entrar el japonés estaba leyendo un manga.

—Que bueno que ya regresó, es bastante tarde —dijo el japonés, cerrando la historieta y guardándola, al parecer sólo estaba esperando a que Arthur llegara para poder dormir.

—Lamento haberte mantenido despierto Kiku, ya te dije que no es necesario que me esperes —respondió cortésmente el británico, sintiéndose apenado. Kiku seguía siendo la misma persona considerada de siempre.

—No es ningún problema —Kiku se metió en su cama dispuesto a dormir, dándole la espalda al inglés.

—Gracias.

Cuando Arthur despertó no estaba en ninguna habitación, y a su lado no estaba Kiku ni los postres de una chica con colectas verdes*, sino que estaba sentado en un avión, la cabeza le dolía horrible, estaba confundido y había un sujeto extraño que lo miraba con preocupación.

—Arthur, ya casi llegamos, ¿te encuentras bien?

Por un minuto o dos no dijo nada, estaba mareado. ¿Dónde estaba Kiku?, ¿Quién era?, ¡Dónde estaba él! Lo último que recordaba era haberse ido a dormir.

—Yo... —calló, esperando que su mente se despejase un poco, cuando lo hizo pudo reconocer a su ministro, que seguía esperando una respuesta—. Sí, sí… estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo dormido aun.

Él era el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, más concretamente la parte de Inglaterra e iba a una cumbre con el G8, sintió que algo dentro de él le dolía un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo. Porque no quería aceptar que podía haberse acostumbrado a un Alfred menos molesto y más afectuoso, tampoco a un Francis menos hiriente, a unos hermanos a los que realmente podría querer sin tener miedo de que, una vez aceptando esos sentimientos por ellos, podría ser abandonado o utilizado. Matthew era quizás el único que podría llegar a tratar de la misma forma, al menos cuando se dejaba ver.

—De nada nos sirve soñar —murmuró, las hadas que iban sobre su cabeza se entristecieron al sentir el humor de la isla, e hicieron lo mejor para reanimarlo, mientras le acariciaban el cabello.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- La chica de coletas verdes es "Miku" de los famosos vocaloids. La puse porque creí que sería la más popular, aunque personalmente prefiero a los Kagamine (no es que a alguien le importe mi opinión en eso, creo xD)


	4. Levantando sospechas

**Título del capítulo:** Levantando sospechas.  
**Resumen:** Inglaterra estaba nervioso, rayando la paranoia cosa que todos notaban aunque de formas diferentes, y pese a ser el centro de atención, Inglaterra no se sabía objeto de estudio.  
**Advertencias/Nota:** Semi AU, BL, insultos, algo de OOC. Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero hay muchos motivos, mi computadora se descompusó, he tenido muchos examenes y cosas que estudiar, y no me convencia del todo el capitulo, pero finalemente después de terminarlo se lo envié a mi nii-san para que lo beteara x'D y le hizo algunas correciones, por lo cual se agregaron algunas cosas que antes no estaban. Finalmente quedó esto y espero lo disfruten, cualquier error haganmelo saber.  
**Beta:** Scath Wolff

* * *

Inglaterra parpadeó incomodo cuando los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de cristal que había en la ventana de su habitación de hotel en Ottawa, Canadá, quien sería cede para la reunión del G8 en esa ocasión, lo cual había sido una extraña sorpresa para todos los miembros del mismo.

Sin muchas ganas la nación abrió finalmente los ojos, el sol que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas fue el detonante que lo hizo salir de la cama al final, pues como todo buen inglés, estaba en su naturaleza amar los días en que el amado sol se dignaba a salir. Cuando salió de la cama estiró los brazos y las piernas además de invertir algunos minutos en la vista que tenía desde el quinto piso del hotel. La ciudad parecía vibrar de vida, e Inglaterra pensaba que se debía principalmente al buen clima.

Se metió al baño y veinte minutos después salió del mismo con sólo una toalla para secarse el cabello, mientras el agua escurría del resto de su cuerpo, contorneando algunas de las viejas cicatrices dejadas por las guerras y las plagas. Inglaterra terminó de secarse el cabello, dejándolo con una apariencia más desordenada que de costumbre, al terminar de secarse el cuerpo no perdió de vista lo diferente que era, y su mente parecía despertar apenas del inminente sueño.

Normalmente Inglaterra no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo debido a las pequeñas y grandes marcas que lo cubrían casi por completo, pues parecía que siempre había espacio para futuras marcas sin importar los siglos, y aquella ocasión no era del todo diferente o eso se decía. No era vergüenza ni aversión, después de todo no podía odiarse así mismo, era un sentimiento más bien parecido al desencanto el que lo inundaba. Y prefiriendo no pensar más en aquel cuerpo igual al suyo pero de piel tersa y joven, se vistió con ropa casual pero abrigadora, pues a pesar del brillante sol mañanero estaba conciente del frío que hacía ahí afuera.

Cuando salió a dar una vuelta por la capital canadiense se aseguró de hacer dos cosas, la primera fue dejarle una extensa y explicativa nota a su ministro, haciendo hincapié en que había salido por voluntad propia y no había sido secuestrado por ninguna ex-colonia o francés fastidioso, por lo cual no se debían tomar acciones legales contra dichos individuos, y lo segundo fue llevar su teléfono móvil completamente cargado, pues estaba seguro que el ministro obviaría la carta y de todas formas lo acosaría telefónicamente queriendo cerciorarse de su salud física y mental. Una vez realizado aquello, comenzó a pasearse por Ottawa sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, la reunión oficialmente no comenzaría hasta las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y él ya había preparado su discurso con antelación, a pesar de saber que Estados Unidos monopolizaría el estrado.

—Como si ocurriese algo diferente en alguna reunión, de verdad, nos estamos volviendo viejos y repetitivos —susurró para sí mismo, mientras ojeaba distraídamente con la vista los llamativos escaparates de las tiendas. No es que hubiera algo que quisiese comprar, todavía, simplemente quería distraerse un poco para evitar pensar en aquel extraño sueño donde era feliz, ya que de lo contrario terminaría cayendo en una pequeña etapa de depresión.

Mientras caminaba por las blancas calles, pensaba con diversión que la casa de Canadá era realmente acogedora y peculiar como el chiquillo en sí, pues a pesar del calido sol que acariciaba sus mejillas el piso se encontraba pintado de una capa blanca de nieve, y si se detenía algunos minutos bajo la sombra de un árbol podía sentir la fría brisa meciendo sus cabellos, en su casa por el contrario a pesar del horrible y frío invierno, raras veces llegaba a nevar.

—Pareciera que las cosas bellas huyen de mi presencia —murmuró, deteniéndose en un pequeño parque para descansar, y contra su voluntad, pensar en cosas amargas—, las personas amables también me tienen miedo o simplemente se van —prosiguió, pensando ligeramente en los italianos, que parecían tener un sensor que los alertaba de su presencia, Inglaterra no podía dirigirles un hola amable sin que los italianos temblasen de pies a cabeza, lo cual terminaba irritando a la isla.

Una voz conocida lo hizo estremecer por completo, reconocería ese horrible acento que destrozaba su amado idioma con cada pronunciación, además de sentir que todo el aire comenzaba a oler a colonias caras y francesas, estaba apunto de gritarle parte de su amplio repertorio de insultos al francés pero la voz de su acompañante le impidió hacerlo.

—Entonces, _mon ange_, ¿estás seguro de que deseas seguir jugando ese "deporte" como le llamas? El patinaje sobre hielo se te da tan bien que nadie se daría cuenta si dejas el 'okey —hablaba el francés con gran consternación, en su doceavo intento por convencer a Canadá de dedicarse al patinaje artístico y dejar el vulgar y grotesco deporte.

—Completamente seguro. Además, ¿qué pasaría con la noche de jockey? ¡Es tradición! —exclamó, olvidando que si era por conveniencia Francia podía olvidarse de las tradiciones o abolirlas.

—No digo que prohíbas el juego, simplemente que no lo practiques —resolvió sin mayor complicaciones el país mayor, pasando por alto el pequeño tic nervioso que comenzaba a nacer en el ojo derecho del canadiense.

¿Olvidarlo?, ¿No jugarlo? ¡Canadá y jockey eran prácticamente sinónimos! ¡Como Estados Unidos y hamburguesas, o béisbol! No podía simplemente esperar que así como así dejase aquel juego y se dedicase únicamente al patinaje porque no pensaba obedecer algo como aquello.

—Francia posee su propia selección de Rugby.

—Pero no soy yo quien juega en ella, como si no tuviera suficiente con el fútbol.

Canadá suspiró exasperado, comenzaba a quedarse sin argumentos educados y convincentes para hacer que, al menos, Francia olvidase el tema de que su "pequeño" Matty jugaba un deporte tan común, pero fue justo en ese momento que volteó la vista hacía un lado, tratando de idear algo, que vio la figura de su antiguo colonizador y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Si Francia veía a Inglaterra dejaría el tema por la paz, y él podía disculparse luego con Inglaterra —en el raro caso de que éste notase su presencia— por ocasionarle problemas.

—¿No es ese papá Inglaterra? —soltó la pregunta con un tono casual, después agitó los brazos tratando de llamar la atención de la isla.

Francia se mordió el labio inferior de forma dramática, ¿en qué momento su pequeño angelito había adquirido la costumbre de llamar "papá" a ese delincuente y vulgar vecino suyo? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero el hecho de que Canadá utilizase ese calificativo para Inglaterra lo molestaba en demasía y lo peor era que el canadiense lo sabía y por el mismo motivo lo empleaba.

Inglaterra por su parte fingió ignorar las señas de Canadá, no estaba listo para un duelo verbal contra Francia, los recuerdos de aquel mes ficticio se agolpaban en su cabeza confundiéndole las ideas y el rostro de un Francis completamente diferente se sobreponía al del verdadero Francis que estaba al lado de su antigua colonia.

—No voltees, Inglaterra, simplemente sigue tu camino —se dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario, odiándose por ignorar concientemente a Canadá.

—Creo que no me ha escuchado —suspiró resignadamente el canadiense, hundiendo la cara en su oso quien lo miraba confundido.

—Uhg —Francia hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero se forzó a llamar al inglés— ¡Arthur!

Inglaterra se paró en su sitio, y cuando escuchó pasos acercándose volvió emprender la marcha, pasando de caminar a correr desesperadamente para salir de ahí, repitiéndose continuamente que no estaba huyendo de nadie y que simplemente quería estar solo para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Al otro lado del parque, Francia se mantenía con una ceja alzada mientras observaba al inglés huir sin miramientos y Canadá le envió una mirada reprobatoria, pensando seguramente que le había hecho algo perverso a la isla y por ese motivo ahora no quería verlo.

—¡Eh, qué no le hice nada! —se defendió en el acto, sin darle tiempo al canadiense para formular el reproche, en la mente de Francia la imagen de Inglaterra corriendo tan rápidamente se repetía una y otra vez, preguntándose inconscientemente que había asustado al menor.

Canadá siguió mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Francia, obviamente sin creerle una sola palabra.

Finalmente Inglaterra se detuvo en algún lugar no identificado de Ottawa, aunque por el momento saber si estaba o no perdido era la última de sus preocupaciones, la que sí encabezaba la lista era saber con exactitud por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen falsa de Francis diciéndole "no te desquites conmigo por algo que desconozco Arthur", incluso las voces más amables de sus hermanos parecían atormentarlo.

Era consiente de que la probabilidad de encontrarse con Estados Unidos, precisamente cuando no deseaba encantárselo, era mucho mayor que la que había de encontrarse a Italia y Alemania, sin embargo estaría agradecido si se topaba con Prusia, siempre que no lo llevase al pub (o bar, ¿así les decían aquí?) y no podía permitirse eso en viajes de negocios, sólo en vacaciones.

Estaba casi atardeciendo cuando su estomago comenzó a protestar y, pese a sus deseos, se obligó a buscar algún restaurante de comida, dándose cuenta que no había probado bocado en todo el día. No quería ponerse muy quisquilloso por lo que iría a cualquier restaurante que le ofreciese una buena taza de té. Después de tomar una merecida y deliciosa comida en una de las tantas cafeterías que poseía la ciudad, se encontraba de un mejor estado de ánimo, y tal vez si se daba prisa podría ver algunas tiendas con detenimientos antes del anochecer, también, si tenía suerte, encontraría algo que mantuviese a sus hermanos contentos y callados durante unas semanas.

—Especialmente a Ian —murmuró con una sonrisa marcada. No era desconocido para nadie ese cariño especial que sentía su hermano mayor hacia Canadá, el cual era en parte respondido, no por nada había una provincia con el nombre de su hermano en ella*. Aunque Alfred insistía en decir que era por un banco.

Lo primero es lo primero, pensó, preguntándole a un policía por la dirección de su hotel, una vez que el oficial lo oriento lo suficiente Reino Unido fue capaz de volver al área turística por su propia cuenta. Se anotó como un reto personal memorizar las calles de la capital de Canadá, si podía sobrevivir perfectamente sin ayuda en Paris, Washington DC, Oslo y Copenhague debía poder hacer lo mismo aquí.

Llegó hasta el centro turístico y se dirigió hacia las zonas más brillantes, donde supuso se encontrarían las tiendas que había visto al comienzo del día. Pasó por varios escaparates sin que nada le llamase demasiado la atención, con excepción de los bares a los cuales se prometió no ir. Transcurrió casi una hora sin decidirse entrar a ningún lugar, y estaba por resignarse y regresar a su hotel con las manos vacías hasta que encontró una tienda pequeña y no muy llamativa al final de la calle, escondida entre varios edificios de colores claros, la fachada era altamente contrastante pues se notaba quizás demasiado vieja, aunque el tono lila de las paredes indicaba que estaba recién pintada.

Si el color brilloso no era lo suficientemente llamativo, el titulo en letra cursiva y escrita en amarillo sí lo hizo. Rápidamente caminó hasta la puerta, cualquier cosa relacionada con el ocultismo llamaría su atención. Al entrar no vio nada demasiado diferente a las tiendas que había en Londres, las paredes del interior estaban cubiertas por cortinas oscuras y gruesas, había una mesa redonda en el centro de la estancia con una bola de cristal encima, varias estanterías en las paredes del fondo con velas y amuletos, además de algunas ouijas. Más al fondo del lugar había una puerta cubierta por unas cortinas de colores y piedritas.

Reino Unido caminó por la estancia, el olor a incienso era demasiado fuerte en el ambiente pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, incluso a olores más penetrantes cuando hacia hechizos, por lo cual no le molestó en lo absoluto. La voz de una mujer lo hizo girarse bruscamente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con un marcado acento francés, era de baja estatura y algo pasada de peso, también se veía entrada en años pese a que se voz no lo denotase. La mujer se acercó hasta él y le puso la mano en un hombro—. ¿Tal vez te gustaría alguna leída de cartas o de mano?

Arthur dejó el amuleto en forma de herradura que estaba sosteniendo, debatiéndose entre aceptar la propuesta o simplemente comprar un par de amuletos para Irlanda y ver si poseían hiervas, de ser así no estaría mal hacerse de algunas que se le estaban agotando. La mujer pareció percatarse de su estado, el cual confundió con nerviosismo, pues agregó:

—Anímate que no pasa nada, además, la primera lectura es gratis.

Convencido por este argumento el británico tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la bola de cristal tal y como la mujer le indicó, después ella lo miró unos segundos antes de sacar unas cartas del tarot celta, Arthur elevó una ceja confundido.

—Tienes un aire extranjero, británico más precisamente —Arthur abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato.

—Ciertamente, soy inglés —fue lo primero que dijo en todo el rato, confirmando lo que la mujer ya sabía de antemano.

La bola de cristal fue quitada de la mesa, dejando espacio para las cartas. Arthur se tomó su tiempo para elegir, normalmente no temía a la gente que leía el futuro, él mismo había practicado eso en algún momento, pero con circunstancias completamente diferentes. Finalmente las cartas elegidas fueron puestas en el tablero y la mujer comenzó a interpretarlas.

La templanza, los enamorados, el ermitaño, la sacerdotisa, el diablo, la muerte, la luna, el juicio (invertido), el emperador y la emperatriz. Arthur observó las cartas seleccionadas con cuidado, la mujer frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a explicarle de que trataba cada carta.

—Al parecer, hijo, estas pasando por un momento donde es muy importante que mantengas equilibradas tus emociones y te mantengas en armonía con tu entorno —mencionó cuando colocó la carta de la templanza ante su vista. Arthur frunció el ceño nervioso, esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo acertado que era eso—. El contra… Los obstáculos que atraviesas en este momento tiene que ver directamente con tu falta de decisión, que es lo que detiene los procesos que se van dando por si solos. Tu mismo provocas el estancamiento al no tener claro que opción tomar ante determinadas situaciones.

Arthur elevó una ceja sin comprender, pero se abstuvo de reprocharle algo a la mujer, recordándose las palabras que Ian siempre decía cuando quería leerles el futuro, "no importa si no lo entiendes ahorita, ya lo harás". Sólo que Arthur no deseaba entender lo que acababa de escuchar precisamente. La carta que revelaba su presente lo mantuvo tenso, pues le instaba a ser precavido en sus acciones.

—¿La muerte?

La mujer lo miró preocupada por la cara que hizo el inglés al ver aquella carta. Estaba acostumbrada a ver reacciones de sorpresa, agobio e incluso incredulidad, pero ningún tan neutra como aquella. La cara de Arthur estaba libre de expresiones, pero su voz temblaba, como si estuviese terriblemente asustado.

—No es una muerte tangible —comentó la mujer, esperando tranquilizarlo—, indica que se aproxima un periodo donde te veras enfrentado a cambios drásticos y bruscos, puede parecer un periodo muy complicado y difícil de afrontar, pues indica el fin de algo, pero a la vez indica que el cambio es provechoso pues se refiere a una evolución desde el estado actual a otro superior.

Cada palabra y oración le recordaban constantemente a esos extraños sueños que había tenido, y todas le indicaban que tuviese precaución. Tomó aire un par de veces, y la mujer le esperó pacientemente, creyendo que al ser la primera vez que entraba en un lugar así los acontecimientos lo estaban desbordando, y no estaba equivocada del todo. Ya más tranquilo Arthur siguió escuchando, pero la alarma de peligro en su cabeza ya estaba encendida.

Para el momento en que la mujer estaba terminando de leerle las cartas, Arthur había vuelto a estar frío.

—Finalmente, el desenlace es el juicio invertido, indica que tu medio ambiente se ve afectado por un juicio erróneo respecto a aspectos judiciales o a situaciones personales relacionadas con la vida cotidiana, de esto nace una debilidad espiritual lo que te hace sentir vulnerable y vacilar ante la toma de decisiones.

La isla se paro tratando de no ser busco, tomo el par de amuletos que ya había considerado un buen regalo y se los entregó.

—¿Cuánto es en total? —preguntó con la voz queda, su mente estaba demasiado exaltada y casi podía sentir a la paranoia invadirlo de la misma forma en que hacia cuando era más joven y escuchaba a los lejos las voces de sus hermanos cantando, mientras se acercaban a sus tierras con crueles intensiones. Sí, Arthur sentía el frío en la espalda y un nudo en la boca del estómago, y la necesidad de mirar hacia todos lados era demasiado fuerte.

—Corazón, deberías tranquilízate, ven toma asiento —la mujer comenzó a preocuparse seriamente, en todos sus años haciendo aquello nunca había visto a alguien que cambiase de estado emocional tan rápido. Al principio parecía emocionado, después indiferente y al final estaba al borde de la histeria, pero manteniendo una extraña compostura.

—No es necesario, estoy perfectamente, simplemente me ha tomado por sorpresa el resultado, eso es todo —apretó el tono, no quería estar más tiempo en aquella tienda, necesitaba pensar y relajarse una vez más. Había cosas que no entendía, cosas que no deseaba entender y otras que le preocupaban, y todas se relacionaban con aquel extraño sueño que esperaba no fuese recurrente.

La mujer no estaba convencida pero no lo obligó a quedarse, simplemente le dio un par de recomendaciones. Después de pagar por los amuletos, Arthur abandonó la tienda a paso apretado. Iba tan ensimismado que apenas fue consciente del ruido que hacia su teléfono en el bolsillo, el móvil siguió sonando durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente dejó de hacerlo. Fuese quien fuese, Inglaterra no deseaba atender a nadie.

La noche ya había caído completamente, y el ministro de Reino Unido había terminado su reunión con el de Canadá y el presidente de Estados Unidos, habían hablado de asuntos triviales más que otra cosa, pues había sido una simple comida informal para quitar tensiones y preguntar cómo había resultado el viaje. Sin embargo había pasado todo el día sin una sola señal de Arthur, ni si quiera un mensaje de queja sobre algo, lo cual preocupaba bastante al ministro.

—Quizás simplemente salió a ver las atracciones turísticas —se dijo después de haberse despedido de sus compañeros. Le llamó un par de veces pero en todas atendió el buzón, lo cual lo desesperó un poco. Arthur no se había visto demasiado bien en el viaje, podría estar pescando un nuevo resfrío por la economía o tal vez era culpa de Islandia y sus constantes problemáticas, de todas formas, el ministro volvió a llamarle.

Al sentir un poco de hambre Arthur decidió que era hora de volver a su hotel y pedir algo de cenar, no sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero seguro pasaban de las ocho y mañana debía levantarse temprano para asistir a una reunión infructuosa con personas molestas, dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y tras pedirle direcciones nuevamente a unos transeúntes regresó a su hotel con el ánimo perturbado, y hambriento.

El ministro lo vio cuando iba entrando por el vestíbulo, así que camino con prisa hacía él, molesto y algo preocupado por aquel semblante, Arthur lo vio apenas y al saber lo que seguramente se avecinaba se escabullo hábilmente tomando el camino contrario al de las escaleras, metiéndose entre un mar de gente hasta que entró en el elevador que cerró sus puertas apenas estuvo dentro.

—Hoy no, mañana escucharé cualquier cosa que quiera decirme, hoy no lo necesito —pensó. Una vez que estuvo en su piso, entró al cuarto donde se hospedaba y se lanzó a la cama, las hadas no tardaron en revolotear cerca de él y algunas otras criaturas aparecieron también, Arthur no recordaba haberles llevado con él, pero no le dio importancia, era algo que sucedía a diario.

Se cambió de ropa, dejó los amuletos en el tocador y charló un rato con sus criaturas, que estaban encantadas con el paisaje helado. Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron la alegre charla que mantenían, Inglaterra corrió a su cama y se acostó dispuesto a fingirse dormido, sus hadas apagaron las luces, apenas el inglés cerró los ojos los golpes pararon.

—Descansa Inglaterra —corearon las hadas, arremolinándose en la cama con él.

Y Arthur lo intentó más no consiguió dormir ni un poco pese a que su cuerpo se sentía cansado por el viaje y el agitado día.

A la mañana siguiente se paró temprano y dos hadas jóvenes se sentaron en su cabeza y otras dos en sus hombros. El ministro lo miro reprobatoriamente por las ojeras que lucía bajo los ojos, Reino Unido simplemente sonrió quitándole importancia y alegando insomnio, el resto del camino fue en un silencio incomodo.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo el ministro al final, Arthur se tensó, pero terminó accediendo a hacerlo después de la reunión.

La sala de reuniones perteneciente a las naciones era grande y espaciosa, lo cual era necesario para que cada una tuviese su espacio personal, lejos de las demás. Se evitaban muchos problemas de esta forma.

Inglaterra pasó de largo a Francia, saludó secamente a Alemania e ignoró al resto de las naciones ahí reunidas en el camino hasta su puesto, una vez sentado se dejó que sus hadas tomaran sus manos y empezaran a dibujar en una de las hojas limpias, a la espera de que llegase Estados Unidos, quien como siempre iba tarde.

—Definitivamente debí esforzarme más en enseñarle el significado de puntualidad —masculló, una de sus hadas hizo un comentario gracioso sobre eso, provocándole una ligera risa.

A lo lejos Canadá lo observaba en el silencio de siempre, una de las ventajas de ser alguien tan callado y que pasa desapercibido, es la cantidad de cosas que puedes notar de la gente. Reino Unido se veía más cansado y su cuerpo lucía tenso, además de que en un estado de ánimo normal ya hubiese comenzado alguna discusión con Francia o una charla con Alemania, pero esta vez se había apartado del grupo completamente.

—¿Estará enfermo? —se preguntó preocupado, apretando al pequeño osito con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Lo crees? —Preguntó Francia a sus espaldas, sobresaltando al canadiense—. No actúa como siempre, pero puede que simplemente este con sus alucinaciones y nada más.

Canadá no contestó, no creía que las hadas de Arthur tuviesen mucho que ver, por lo general el inglés no hablaba con ellas a la vista de las otras naciones, y aunque él no pudiese verlas no juzgaría a su ex-conquistador. Además, se dijo con preocupación, la actitud de su otrora hermano mayor estaba extraña desde ayer.

—No le des importancia, seguro se pone con el humor acido de siempre apenas entré tu hermano por la puerta.

Tanto Matthew como Francis esperaban que eso ocurriese, el primero para sentirse aliviado y el segundo para evitar sentir esa preocupación que se negaba a admitir. Para bien o para mal, cuando Estados Unidos abrió la reunión con sus ideas salidas de tema, Reino Unido se mantuvo en silencio mirando su hoja rayada.

Alemania, tras mucho esfuerzo, logró que Estados Unidos bajara del podio y se sentase al lado de Canadá, acción que todos agradecieron, incluso Lovino le dio un apretado "grazie". Francia fue el siguiente de la lista, comenzando a mostrar su presentación con el profesionalismo del que sólo hacía gala en desfiles de moda, muestras gastronómicas o exposiciones de arte.

—Bah, como si alguna idea fuese mejor que la mía, todos son unos viejos aburridos y cuadrados —se quejó Estados Unidos, mirando directamente a su hermano, esperando un poco de comprensión de su parte—. Especialmente Inglaterra, ¿no puede admitir que está celoso de mis impresionantes ideas? Te lo juro Mattie, el robot gigante era una buena idea, pero tenía que despreciarla ese inglés estirado.

—Pero Arthur no ha dicho nada en toda la reunión, y el que despreció la idea fue Lovino —dijo Matthew algo consternado, él hubiese esperado que Reino Unido fuese el primero en ponerle los pies en la tierra a su hermano, pero no—. Me preocupa.

Alfred guardó silencio, haciendo memoria una vez más. Matthew estaba en lo cierto, quien había despreciado su idea había sido el gruñón de Italia del Sur. Alfred puso una mueca antes de volver a su sonrisa de siempre, más su hermano supo que estaba era fingida.

—Quítale importancia Matty, ya sabes cómo son los ancianos, seguro sólo está pasando por una etapa o algo así. Es más, ¡al fin está de acuerdo con mis ideas! —gritó con una alegría excesiva. Pero mentalmente se obligó a prestar atención a Arthur, Matthew era muy observador, él no se equivocaba fácilmente y si decía que Arthur estaba mal entonces así era.

Alemania carraspeó con fuerza, llamando la atención de ambos americanos quienes sonrieron nerviosamente antes de ser regañados (en realidad sólo regañó a Estados Unidos, Canadá fue invisible una vez más). Francia les dedicó una mirada reprochadora antes de continuar.

Al cabo de una hora Francia logró terminar la presentación, sin mayores interrupciones. Debido a la hora que era decidieron suspender para la comida y reanudar la reunión al día siguiente, dónde les correspondería hablar a Rusia e Italia, para finalmente terminar el tercer día con la presentación de Alemania y Reino Unido.

—¿No es extraño, ve? —dijo Italia con una cara adormilada, a su lado su hermano lo encaró con el ceño fruncido tan común en él y a una distancia más atrás Alemania también le miraba expectante.

—De qué hablas —gruñó Lovino con sequedad, quitando su vista de su hermano para ponerla pesadamente sobre Alemania.

—Reino Unido estuvo muy tranquilo hoy, ve, ¿estará enfermo?

Italia del Sur soltó un par de insultos antes de arrastrar a su hermano fuera del lugar, ¿a quién le importaba si ese demonio de Reino Unido estaba bien o mal? A él claramente no, y a su hermano tampoco debía importarle, si alguien tenía que estar preocupado entonces quizás alguna de esas antiguas colonias. Alemania lo siguió con una negación de cabeza, acostumbrado a todo aquello, pero las palabras de Italia lo hicieron pensar, ciertamente había sido una reunión extraña.

Más al fondo, Reino Unido recogió sus cosas que no era demasiadas, les sonrió a sus hadas con vergüenza, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía descansado, como si hubiese tomado una siesta, a pesar de que no había sido así.

—No sé que han hecho, pero no lo hagan otra vez, no he podido prestar nada de atención —dijo en voz baja, aunque estaba en parte agradecido por la preocupación que expresaban sus amigas en sus rostros—. No importa, ya le robaré sus notas a Francia —dicho eso salió de la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con su ministro, dejando tras de sí a un invisible y preocupado Canadá.

—¿Realmente estará bien?

El osito lo miró un segundo, antes de ponerle una patita en la cara.

—Reino Unido es fuerte, estará bien. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Canadá… —respondió la joven nación, con una actitud derrotada, aunque apreciaba el gesto.

Estados Unidos había sido el primero en salir y se encontraba esperando en las afueras del hotel donde se habían reunido. Estaba recargado contra una de las paredes, esperando que Reino Unido saliese, pensaba hablar con él u obligarlo a invitarle a comer, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver salir al inglés hablando con su ministro, o mejor dicho, él que hablaba era el ministro que tenía una mueca completamente molesta desde el campo de visión de Estados Unidos.

—Quizás, en otra ocasión será —se dijo malhumorado, no le gustaba tener que esperar, especialmente no le gustaba que Arthur lo desplazara a un segundo plano, lo cual era obvio siendo que el inglés siempre le había dado prioridad.

—No has dormido otra vez, ¿no es así? —Preguntó el ministro por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, Arthur rodó los ojos—. El café no es la solución, tú no bebes café ni bajo amenaza Arthur, ¿qué sucede? Y no aceptaré un "nada" por respuesta.

—Es simplemente demasiado estrés.

Si el ministro le creyó o no a Arthur no le importó, pues se las ingenió para cambiar el tema de la conversación. Metros atrás Francia se quitaba el periódico de la cara y les observaba salir del lugar rumbo a un restaurante para comer.

—Con que estrés ¿eh?

Era obvio que Arthur mentía, lo cual en sí era malo, pues Arthur sabía mentir bien. Canadá se quedó en su casa pensando en algo que pudiese estar molestando al mayor, Francia por su lado ignoraba las conversaciones de su jefe con su esposa, tratando de recordar si había sucedido algo recientemente que preocupase a su vecino y Alfred por su lado no dejaba de quejarse sobre lo entrometido que era el jefe de Arthur, mientras Obama simplemente trataba de ignorarlo. Incluso Alemania y las dos partes de Italia se preguntaban qué ocurría. Sin proponérselo el británico había causado una conmoción de la que era ajeno, y el único indiferente era Rusia.

Notas:  
Mon Ange - mi ángel


	5. Espionaje fallido y llamadas fantasmas

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Canción de la perdición.  
**• Titulo de cápitulo: **Espionaje fallido y llamadas fantasmas.  
**• Claim:** Islas Británicas, Estados Unidos, Canadá.  
**• Resumen:** En el viento se escucha una canción y los límites de lo real se vuelven confusos. El aire está repleto del mortal olor de dulces y flores...  
**• Resumen del cápitulo: **Estados Unidos decide aliarse con Canadá y juntos descubrir lo que sucede con Reino Unido, mientras éste recibe una llamada misteriosa.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna. Liam = Irlanda del Norte.  
**• Notas:** Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar esta historia (9 meses, poquito más ._.), pero simplemente no lograba concentrarme en terminar el capitulo, y no podía avanzarlo tampoco, hasta que finalmente salió esto, y espero que lo disfruten porque me ha costado, pero no me disgusta. Intentaré continuar rápido con la historia, pero dependerá mucho de la inspiración, eso sí, como ya dije, no planeó dejar la historia botada :)

¡Gracias especialmente a mi manitu, Scath! Yup, manitu, gracias por leer el cap y decir que estaba bien, y también por apoyarme y recordarme la historia, thnx.

* * *

Arthur observó el cielo por la ventana del restaurante al que había sido invitado a comer, su ministro había salido a realizar una llamada y él se había quedado a esperar que les llevaran los platos, también estaba aprovechando ese momento para relajarse. Desde que había subido al carro, su jefe se las había ingeniado para acosarlo a preguntas referente a su salud, y no es que Arthur quisiera ser grosero, pero si escuchaba algo más con respecto a "debes dejar de hacer eso" o "lo que haces está mal, y te lo digo porque me preocupo" iba a darle rienda suelta a su vocabulario de ex pirata.

—Que sepa que tengo más años de los que tendrá jamás —masculló—. Ah, pero claro, le ven cara de joven a uno y lo tratan como un chiquillo. Soy el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, no un adolescente de quince años que se esconde para fumar droga o algo así —rió, sin gracia. Al menos no estaba hablando en voz muy alta.

Se preguntó si sería una buena idea llamar a Noruega y comentarle sus extraños sueños, después desechó la idea, estaba exagerando. No es como si fuese una maldición, aunque pensando en Irlanda del Norte, cualquier cosa podía ser posible…

—Todo comenzó el día que me deshice de esa cosa —pensó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. En su mente se recrearon las escenas de su última semana.

Todo había comenzado cuando escondió el espejo de Liam, pues esa misma noche tuvo el primer sueño, después no había dormido en dos días a base de café, lo cual obviamente había alterado su sistema nervioso. Cuando iba rumbo a la reunión del G8, en el avión, había dormitado sólo unas horas, pero había vuelto a soñar, y era justo en la parte donde se había quedado, como si hubieran puesto pausa. Durante su estancia en Canadá no había soñado nada, y ese día era el número dos.

Tomó una servilleta y con un bolígrafo comenzó a hacer anotaciones, tal vez los sueños tenían una forma de llevarse. Soñaba un día y dos no, pero eso no explicaba porque siempre continuaban en el punto donde se quedaba antes de despertar, y eso lo dejaba nervioso. Si a eso le sumaba lo que le había dicho la mujer del tarot… Bueno, él era algo supersticioso.

—Tal vez Irlanda del Norte sí me odia —suspiró, deprimido. No era una perspectiva agradable.

—¿Eso crees?

Arthur saltó en su silla y miró a su jefe con malos ojos. Iba a decirle que espiar conversaciones ajenas era grosero, cuando se acordó que habían ido a comer juntos.

—No exactamente, sólo pensaba en voz alta —aclaró, a su ministro ya se le hacía demasiado aceptar su existencia y la de las otras naciones, Arthur dudaba que entendiera algo referente a la magia y las maldiciones.

La llegada de la comida impidió que alguno hiciera otro comentario. Por su parte, Cameron encontraba incomprensible la actitud de Inglaterra; éste a su vez, comía de forma ausente. El silencio era un poco incomodo, el ministro no sabía cómo romperlo sin actuar de forma paternalista, lo cual era irónico si contaba con que el hombre de apariencia más joven, en realidad era más grande que él.

—La comida canadiense es buena, ¿no es así? —comentó, dándole un vistazo a la comida.

Arthur le clavó la vista, resentido, el platillo de su ministro era francés adaptado por los canadienses, y eso lo ofendió profundamente. Su ministro le dio una sonrisa avergonzada, Arthur pensó que si no era para discutir política o reñirlo, no tenía más tema de conversación, ¿y le preguntaban por qué prefería a la familia real?

En eso estaba cuando el timbre de su teléfono móvil lo distrajo, elevó una ceja confundido por el nombre gravado. Lo tomó y descolgó la llamada, estaba curioso.

—Ludwig, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó en tono serio, con Alemania casi siempre eran negocios. Tras escuchar la respuesta del alemán suspiró, otro preguntando por su salud. ¿Acaso había concurso y él no estaba enterado?—.Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú como te encuentras? —agregó por cortesía.

Cameron le envió una mirada que claramente decía "te lo dije", y Arthur la odió, porque era la misma que él utilizaba con Estados Unidos y Australia. Decidió ignorar a su ministro a favor de Alemania.

—Descuida, no me molesta —respondió, y era verdad. No estaba molesto, sólo incomodo. Pero debía suponer que a Alemania le preocupaba que su economía se tambalease o algo—. Sí, por supuesto, dale las gracias a Feliciano de mi parte, y no… Feliciano, no es necesario que lo hagas, estoy bien, en serio… —guardó silencio un momento, escuchando claramente los gritos de ambas Italias, al final tuvo que ceder—. Está bien, si insisten. Gracias —tras despedirse de Alemania e Italia colgó la llamada, estresado.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —dijo, antes de que su ministro pudiera decir nada—. No hay nada más que decir.

Cameron le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, pero lo dejó ser, de momento. Él era el Primer Ministro, debía velar y cuidar por su nación y sus ciudadanos, lo había prometido, aunque nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con la personificación de su país, ni que fuese tan necio y terco.

Cuando por fin decidió hablar, el móvil de Inglaterra volvió a sonar con insistencia, la Isla rodó los ojos al ver aparecer el nombre de Estados Unidos en la pantalla y tras dos llamadas perdidas decidió contestar, el mocoso podía ser realmente terco cuando quería.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, sin ganas de ser amable—. Estoy ocupado… ¡No me interesa! —rodó los ojos—. Adiós Alfred, adiós. Sí, voy a colgar —le dijo, y eso mismo hizo, apagando su móvil.

El resto de la comida fue en un ambiente incómodo, Inglaterra tenía un humor del demonio y Cameron prefería ahorrarse gritos innecesarios.

Matthew parpadeó un tanto confuso, preocupado, Alfred se mostraba serio como pocas veces, y ni si quiera había un falsa sonrisa pequeña que pudiera tratar de engañarlo, simplemente estaba centrado y mirándolo atentamente, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Matt? —le dijo, mordiéndose el pulgar—. De Arthur, quiero decir.

Matthew asintió, entendiendo la pregunta, después suspiró sin saber que decir. Estaba preocupado por el inusual comportamiento retraído de Arthur, pero no tenía alguna teoría de qué pudiese estar sucediendo.

—¿Crees que los tíos le hayan hecho alguna mala broma? —Alfred puso una cara de molestia e hizo un ademán de levantarse para tomar el móvil, así que el canadiense se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Es sólo una broma; no tengo mayores teorías, por no decir que no poseo ninguna en lo absoluto.

Alfred suspiró y se dejó caer con pesadez. Frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber lo poco divertida que había sido aquella broma.

—Podríamos invitarlo a algún lado y después sonsacarle la información con ayuda de un somnífero en su té, o mejor aún, enviar a un espía a que lo siga y detecte lo que pasa y… ¡ya sé! ¡Hay que espiarlo nosotros! —chilló el estadounidense emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Canadá hizo un pequeño sonido, como una risa ahogada—. ¿Por qué la risa? Estoy hablando en serio, Matthew.

El aludido levantó una ceja, incomodo, ¿quién le dijo que contar con Alfred era una buena idea? Ah sí, Francia, quien seguramente los quería hacer a un lado para investigar a Arthur él solo. Suspiró resignado a su suerte.

—¿Después qué? ¿Lo seguiremos hasta averiguar algo, vestidos de negro y con binoculares? Alfred… —se mordió la lengua, los ojos del estadounidense estaban brillando mientras hacía llamadas telefónicas pidiendo atuendos y equipo, Matthew rodó los ojos y trató de sacar lo mejor de todo, al menos podrían observa a Arthur de cerca.

Algunas horas más tarde ambos estaban listos, así que salieron y se dirigieron a donde Alfred pensaba que podría ir Arthur, cualquier tienda que vendiese té y artículos similares. Recorrieron varios lugares, sin grandes éxitos, cansados y hambrientos se dirigieron a un restaurante de la zona, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Arthur sentando en una de las mesas del fondo, mirando con total aburrimiento a su jefe.

Olvidándose del hambre, Alfred sacó los binoculares y se dispuso a mirar a través de ellos, después de unos minutos le pasó los binoculares a su hermano, que miraba al cielo como si fuese algo inusual.

—Matthew, ¿qué están diciendo? Tú eres bueno leyendo los labios, anda, míralos —le exigió, pasándole los binoculares. Matthew suspiró antes de ponerse a observar con disimulo, sonrojándose de vez en cuando—. ¿Qué dicen, qué dicen?

—N-nada… sólo discuten de política —mintió. Discutían, sí, pero sobre la recién adquirida adicción al café de Arthur, y su reticencia a dormir; Alfred gruñó indignado, y al final Matthew le dijo la verdad, luego ambos quedaron en silencio, Canadá seguía la conversación con detalle.

Durante un par de minutos Canadá siguió la conversación, se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que Reino Unido se paraba, entonces guardo los binoculares y le susurró a su hermano que debían irse, y así lo hicieron. Se escondieron tras unos basureros, observando al británico y al jefe de éste salir y subir a un auto negro, Estados Unidos jaló a su hermano, y una vez en el auto de éste, ordenó con diversión, viéndolo bizarro y divertido.

—¡Matt, sigue ese auto negro!

Canadá hizo una mueca y contuvo la risa, pero hizo exactamente lo que se le había pedido, seguir el auto de cerca. Estacionaron frente al hotel donde se hospedaban todas las naciones con sus respectivos jefes, y Matthew estacionó un poco más lejos, para no levantar sospechas. Entraron al hotel, pero se escondieron tras unas plantas en el hall principal, atrayendo miradas curiosas de las que no se daban cuenta, demasiado enfrascados viendo a Reino Unido intercambiar algunas palabras con Rusia, sobra decir que ambos hermanos se sentían ligeramente aprensivos.

Canadá se esforzó especialmente en entender a Rusia, que era al que podía ver mejor, y fue susurrándole poco a poco a las traducciones a Alfred, aunque ninguno estaba sorprendido con él: "Compañero, ¿estás bien? Has actuado raro, ¿uhm?" seguido del más que conocido, "Si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde encontrar a Rusia, ¿da?". Canadá no reparó en que, actualmente, Reino Unido no se había estremecido ni temblando ante la conversación, Estados Unidos sí.

Cuando Reino Unido desapareció, rumbo a su habitación, y ellos pretendían investigar en dónde se quedaba, una voz conocida los detuvo en seco. Un pensamiento común pasó por ambos: atrapados.

—¿Por qué me están siguiendo ustedes dos? —dijo Reino Unido, quien ya había notado a esos dos desde horas antes (gracias a su reciente paranoia), pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar con ellos a solas, y pensó que fingir irse sería la mejor opción para llegarles por detrás—. ¿Y bien? —insistió, poniéndoles _la mirada_.

Estados Unidos se sobresaltó, y Canadá esperaba poder hacerse invisible, pero ante aquella mirada de "ni lo intentes" supo que sería poco apreciado su esfuerzo. Finalmente ambos estaban nerviosos, y el canadiense evaluó la situación en fracciones de segundo. Podían mentir, y ser regañados como niños pequeños o podían decirle la verdad y ser reñidos como naciones adultas y acosadoras. Ninguna era muy halagadora.

—Pues verás… —empezó Canadá, atrayendo la mirada de Reino Unido hacía sí, como pocas veces, y entonces lo supo: _iba a mentir_—. Quería… quería preguntarte sobre tío Ian.

Reino Unido levantó una ceja con incredulidad, ¿para qué Canadá le preguntaba a él? Matthew era, por sí mismo, suficientemente capaz de hablar con Escocia, no por nada era su sobrino favorito.

—Mentira —dijo Reino Unido, mirando ahora al otro rubio, esperando una mentira mejor.

—¡No es tu asunto, Art…! —pero no terminó su exclamación, Reino Unido le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Si me espían es de mi incumbencia. Ahora, ustedes dos, van a decirme por qué me están siguiendo y espiando mis conversaciones ajenas, en serio, eso podría creerlo de Estados Unidos, ¿pero tú, Canadá? —le dijo, mirándolo fijamente—. No lo intentes, sé que hablas bien el inglés —agregó, sabiendo la facilidad con la que el canadiense fingía no saber inglés cuando Arthur realmente se enfadaba.

Ambos suspiraron, malditos instintos paternales en el británico.

—No vuelvan a seguirme, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó, menos duro, aunque firme. Después se alejó a su habitación, su mente trabajando frenéticamente.

Los dos americanos se miraron con similitud, y supieron que el mismo pensamiento les estaba cruzando la cabeza: _¿desde cuándo Arthur se iba sin una respuesta?_ Eso preocupó un poco más al estadounidense, e hizo que se concentrara en buscar motivos y porqués que sólo estaban en su mente, mientras que Matthew se preguntaba si, tal vez, deberían llamar a Francis y decirles que no estaban logrando nada, y que Arthur parecía… raro, ido.

Reino Unido cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, emocionalmente agotado y físicamente también. Debía dormir sus horas diarias, debía poder alimentarse mejor y, principalmente, dejar de tener esa sensación de no encajar en el lugar dónde estaba. Su mente pensaba constantemente en aquel sueño que no parecía sueño, y entonces un pensamiento peor le asaltó la mente, haciéndolo sudar frío: _¿Quién dice que no estás soñando ahora?_

—Tonterías —masculló, yendo al baño y mojándose la cara con agua fría. Se quitó el chaleco, desabrochó su camiseta y observó las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban su pecho, recordaba porqué se había hecho cada una de ellas, y recordaba, sobretodo, el dolor partiendo su cuerpo y su mente—. No puede ser un sueño simplemente.

¿O sí? ¡No! Estaba cayendo en la paranoia (otra vez), él era el Reino de Inglaterra, país constituyente del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte; él había sobrevivido guerras, conquistas, había tenido colonias por todo el globo, cada recuerdo eran tan real y fresco en su mente que simplemente no podía ser un sueño estúpido.

—El sueño es el otro, esta es mi realidad, y no debo olvidar eso —se dijo, pero cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejó tuvo un flashback, se veía gritando algo a un par de chicos, vestidos de uniforme.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y dejó escapar un ruidito, como un lloriqueó o un gemido, no dejaba de pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, y que eso debía ser culpa de sus hermanos de una u otra maldita forma, como siempre.

Tras una ducha para relajarse, decidió no salir lo que quedaba de día, y en cambio se quedó acostado mirando televisión hasta que el ruido del teléfono de la habitación lo hizo pararse a contestar, la voz de la recepcionista le dijo que tenía una llamada, y tras eso la conectó a la línea, sin darle tiempo a Arthur de decirle que no deseaba atender a nadie.

—Arthur, perdón.

Reino Unido se sobresaltó un poco, o más bien mucho y por poco dejó caer el teléfono, no quería saber cómo en ese momento estaba recibiendo aquella llamada, pero el simple hecho le sorprendía demasiado.

—¿E-Emma? —cuestionó, recibió como respuesta una pequeña afirmación—. ¿Q-qué sucede? —preguntó, apretando el teléfono con fuerza, sin querer conocer la razón. Era la primera vez que un fantasma le llamaba en lugar de simplemente aparecerse.

—No puedo decírtelo aquí…

Arthur ya se temía aquello—. ¿Es muy serio? —insistió, algo le decía que sí, aunque esperaba lo contrario.

—Sí… —sollozó la niña del otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento.

Arthur se mordió el labio, no le gustaba que los niños llorasen, por muy fantasma que fuese en el caso de Emma. La reunión duraría tres días más, por lo que apenas estaría regresando a casa para el fin de semana, y tendría que hacer informes y más informes, y no tendría tiempo de irse a Manchester hasta dentro de un par de semanas, de seguro, y eso contando que todo saliera como se estaba planeando sin inconvenientes…

Finalmente, y sabiendo que era importante, pues Emma estaba guardando uno de sus últimos tesoros (y maldito quien se enterase de que le estaba llamando así al espejo que le había regalado Liam); le dijo que estaría ahí para ese fin de semana, que no llorase y no se preocupase, que él iría.

Cuando la habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo, y Arthur siguió analizando la situación no pudo suprimir un pequeño escalofrío. No tenía pruebas, pero su instinto (que nunca fallaba) le decía que había algo mal ahí, y antes de darse cuenta estaba telefoneando a casa, la voz de Gales le atendió, adormilada, y entonces Arthur cayó en cuenta del cambio de hora, no fue hasta que Gales terminó de utilizar sus mejores insultos en galés y uno que otro en inglés, dirigidos al bastardo que le había despertado.

—Gales… necesito un favor, muy, muy importante, Cameron lo necesita para la reunión —mintió, con voz urgente. Gales le insultó unos segundos más antes de finalmente preguntarle (de malos modos) qué diablos necesitaban—. ¿Irlanda del Norte está ahí? Necesitamos conversar sobre… algunos temas de su política —continuó, aferrándose al plan político.

—No. _Norte_, se largó a casa de Irlanda apenas saliste del país —gruñó Gales, agregándole un insulto al poco rato. Antes de colgar, y casi como una agregación tardía agregó—. No se veía muy bien, parecía nervioso, ¿seguro que es política y no otra estupidez de ustedes dos? No, olvídalo, mejor no me digas nada, entre menos sepa mejor —y colgó, dejando a Arthur con la incertidumbre

Así que Irlanda del Norte había ido a refugiarse a casa de su gemelo, ¿no? Arthur sintió como el dolor de cabeza le golpeaba y sus presentimientos se iban acrecentando dentro de él. Bueno, igual no podía hacer mucho hasta que estuviese en casa, hablase con Emma, y viera que había hecho Irlanda del Norte, que bien podía no ser nada relacionado con el tema de sus sueños, y simplemente había querido ir a visitar a su hermano… pero no terminaba de convencerse.

Aún era temprano, pero se sentía tan cansado que decidió dormirse temprano. Empujó profundamente esos problemas, la conversación casi amigable con Rusia, la conducta de Estados Unidos y Canadá, apagó el móvil para no recibir llamadas y, una vez metido en la cama, esperó y empezó a hilar ese pequeño sueño que se había vuelto recurrente y especial; y consiente o no, comenzó a pensar en sí mismo como Arthur y no como Inglaterra.


End file.
